Redemption
by AshandMay17
Summary: After losing everything Ash is forced to turn to his only other means of making money, by fighting in life or death battles were he manages to scrape up small sums of money. When the Grand Festival is being held in his city he meets up with a familiar Coordinator whom he begins to fall for. Deciding to turn his life around he finds he has become a slave to the battles he fights in
1. Rock Bottom

Chapter 1 Rock Bottom

As the sun slowly pierced through the dirty grimy window into a rundown room it fell upon a young man who lazily stirred under his thick wool covers. Next to him curled into a yellow ball was one of his closest companions since childhood. His alarm suddenly begins to blare loudly. The young man fumbles about the night stand with his hand, trying to shut off the blaring alarm. He knocks over an empty bottle of whiskey before hitting the off button on the clock.

"CLICK" A short silence follows before the trainer throws the covers aside onto his yellow mouse Pokémon. Groggily gets up and rubs his eyes before trudging over to the bathroom were he splashes cold water onto his face. Drying off his face he takes a look at himself in the cracked mirror. He's tall about six feet he has the muscular physique of a middle weight boxer, his shirtless body has numerous scars around his chest and abs. On his left shoulder is a fresh bandage.

His auburn eyes are almost lifeless as the stare sorrowfully back at him. Running a hair through his long raven black hair he returns to his room. By now the little Pokémon has begun to mill about in the filthy room, clothes have been thrown about the wooden floor that once shined brightly, but now has become old and moldy, most of the furniture has become worn and the wood rotten. The young man opens his closet pulling out his last pair of clean clothing, a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

As he finished clothing himself the little Pokémon leapt onto his shoulder, as he prepares to exit the room the young man grabs his black leather jacket and puts it on along with a pair of fingerless gloves. Walking down a flight of rickety stairs the young man makes his way out of his slum apartment and to the small makeshift parking garage, which is no more than an aluminum roof with four thin metal legs supporting it. The young man pulls out the key to his bike, a satin black Yamaha Dragstar 1100. Straddling the bike he puts the key in the ignition and turns it on, the bike gives a muffled roar as it turns on.

Backing out the young man speeds off down the road while trying to avoid the potholes that litter it. On his shoulder the little Pokémon holds on tightly as they accelerate down the road. The sun begins to peak over the horizon making the road serene and peaceful. The young man looks down at his speedometer it reads eighty miles per hour, choking the throttle the bike now roars as it barrels down the road. The ride lasts for twenty minutes until he passes a sign "SAFFRON CITY" it reads and strung below it on white paper "POKEMON GRAND FESTIVAL, TODAY!"

The young man rides into the city that is just now coming to life, he slows his pace for fear of pigs on patrol. The city shines with beauty, Trainers and Pokémon alike walk around enjoying all the things it has to offer. Turning right the young man comes to another apartment complex this one far nicer than the one he lives in, he pulls into the parking garage were a security guard stands scowling at him.

The place is empty for the most part as the young man pulls into a space, taking the keys out of the ignition the bike slowly dies again and the young man gets off. He walks past the security guard who continues to scowl at him as he walks up a flight of stairs. Going up two stories he comes to his destination, room 36. Putting his ear to the door he can her some sort of commotion inside, he quickly unlocks the door and bursts inside. Running into the living room he finds another man on top of his girlfriend the man slowly kisses her on the neck causing his girlfriend to moan with pleasure. "Show's over asshole!" he screams, grabbing the unsuspecting man by the throat he throws him off of the girl who shrieks in surprise.

The man stumbles backwards surprised to see this stranger here. The raven haired young man begins to approach the man sinisterly. "ASH KETCHUM STOP!" the girl cries out Ash turns to her with rage in his eyes. "Serena who the hell is this guy!" he screams "I'm her boyfriend!" he yells.

The man begins to approach Ash, Ash's Pokémon jumps of his shoulder and confronts him its cheeks sparking with electricity. The man stops and backs away uneasily. Ash looks back to Serena "What's going on here, are you really cheating on me?" Serena looks away "I'm sorry Ash," "Why are you doing this to me?" Serena looks back at him "Because! Because ever since the incident you changed! You- you began drinking, and smoking-." "I quit smoking two months ago!" he interrupts, Serena shakes her head "You also got involved in those stupid underground battles!"

"So, it makes me money doesn't it!" "Hardly Ash, and at the risk of yours and Pikachu's life!" Serena's eyes begin to fill with tears "You've become selfish and won't try to better yourself, I'm sorry I just can't do it anymore!"

Ash lets out a sigh "Look I'm sorry, I'll change I promise," he pleads Serena shakes her head and walks over to the other man "I'm sorry," she says grabbing his arm "I'm going to live with Mark now, he's already got a promising career as a Pokémon Coordinator and he's competing at the competition today." Ash looks at Serena with a blank look on his face "So this is it, you're just leaving me, for this guy." Serena nods her head. Pikachu suddenly hops onto Ash's shoulder; heartbroken Ash turns and begins to leave. "Ash wait." Ash turns around and see's a box of his stuff in Serena's arms.

"Here, this is some of your stuff that you left here a couple of months ago," Ash takes the box "Are you fighting again tonight?" She asked "Yea, I've got a rematch." Ash said looking away "Please, just be careful." Ash looks up at Serena who has turned away, turning his back to the two; he goes out the door slamming it behind him. Walking down the hallway Ash is in a daze _'what the hell just happened'_ he thought to himself, it all felt like some horrible dream that he couldn't escape from.

Ash was thinking so deeply that he didn't even realize he was going down stairs until he slipped on the first step, tumbling down the stairs he landed hard on his chin. The box spilt all its contents across the ground. Ash looked up at the stuff in front of him; none of it was worth keeping. Brushing himself off Ash began to walk over the pile of garbage until a small glint of light caught his eye.

He moved a small picture of him and Serena in front of the lumoise gym aside revealing a small ribbon, it was worn and tattered, most of the color had faded away, but the small gold plate in the center still shined like it did eleven years ago.

Ash's lips twitched a little, pocketing the ribbon he stood back up and walked away from the rest of the garbage. The guard shouted at him to come back and pick up his mess to which Ash responded by giving him the middle finger. He rode aimlessly down the street until he came to a familiar bar parking his bike he walked into the smoke filled room with the tables and booths filled with every clichéd character imaginable.

Taking a seat at the bar the bartender approached him "You got any money today?" Ash nodded and slapped out five dollars "Whiskey," he said Ash suddenly felt Pikachu nudging him "Oh, and a pack of ketchup." The bartender glared at Ash before accepting the money, he disappeared beneath the counter for a second, and then stood back up with a full bottle. He stamped the bottle next to a small shot glass. From beneath the counter he pulled out a small pack of ketchup and set it next to the glass. "Thanks," Ash said, pouring himself a glass he quickly takes a swig, the whiskey burns going down his throat but also makes him feel a little bit better. After two more shots he pulled out the ribbon, looking at it he remembered the day the crowd the nervous feeling in his gut and the girl.

Suddenly the T.V above the bar blared on, an attractive blonde headed reporter stands in front of a large Pokémon stadium giving a special report. "I'm standing here outside Saffron City Contest hall were in just a few hours Coordinators from all around will attempt to win the coveted Grand Festival and the prize of top coordinator in Kanto!" Ash rolled his eyes before taking another shot "I'm now joined with top Coordinator of Johto, Drew!" Ash looked up from his drink at a familiar green haired trainer, he flipped his hair arrogantly

"So Drew, how do you feel about your chances in this contest?" The green haired trainer scoffed at the question "If you're asking me if I think I'm going to win or not, the answer is defiantly yes." The reporter became more intrigued "And how do you feel about your competition?" Again the Coordinator scoffed at the question "Pretty pathetic if you ask me, I'm not really expecting them to put up a fight." The reporter smiled at his comment "Well folks you heard it here, it seems we already know who this year's winner will be, now stay tuned for our special report on the hit T.V show Here Comes Smoochum, up next!" A picture of Drew appeared on the television screen "What a schmuck." Ash said downing his fifth shot.

Glancing up at the nearby clock Ash saw the numbers at twelve. Getting up quickly Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder as he sprinted out of the bar, rushing onto the bike he quickly put the keys into the ignition and bolted down the road.

Ash rode for ten minutes until he reached a small run down steel building located on the outskirts of town. Getting off the bike he ran to the front doors that were a guarded by two large men and their Mightyena. Ash casually walked up to the guard's who nodded at him; they stood aside and allowed him into the building.

Inside darkness filled Ash's vision except for a well lit elevator that stood at the end of the hallway. Ash walked up to it and pressed the button on the right, the stainless doors slowly slid open; as soon as he entered they slammed shut. Inside there was only one button without any sort of label, nor were there any numbers indicating how many floors a person traveled. Ash pressed the blank button and began his descent.

The elevator suddenly stopped and opened up to a small windowless weight room, complete with a boxing bag and boxing ring. Ash stepped into the room as an elderly gentleman approached him "Were the hell have you been kid, you look like hammered shit!" the man spat "Sorry James I was just running a little late." Ash said running a hand through his hair. "Whatever, that's in the past here let me show you your competition," Ash looked at James confused "What happened to Crixus?" James shook his head "He took a fatal blow to his head, so he won't be joining us ever again," Ash followed James to a small monitor above a thick metal garage door, outside the muffled sound of an explosion could be heard. Ash looked up at the monitor and saw two men and their Pokémon squaring off; it looked like your average Pokémon battle. Except for the fact that once the bell sounded the trainers along with the Pokémon would fight, this was an Underground Battle.

In this sort of battle trainers would have their choice from a wide array of weapons from small knives all the way up to tasers and specialized swords. Most trainers wore some sort of armor or they went completely shirtless, the goal of the battle was to either knock out the opponent and their Pokémon or kill both of them altogether. Technically it's against the rules to kill your opponent but "accidents" happen.

With this danger also means that these sorts of battles are completely outlawed. The cost of watching is a sentence of five years and the cost of participating is anywhere from fifteen to twenty along with a hefty fine.

Ash watched the flickering screen as the first trainer used his Houndoom to bite the opponents Tauros in the neck bringing it to its knees. Ash could hear the sound of cheering through the walls. Now the two trainers were engaging in close combat, the one Trainer with the Houndoom was wielding a shortened trident with the three pronged ends set on fire.

This is done by wrapping a thick cloth around the metal ends and pouring special oil onto the cloth and lighting it with a match, the oils will burn for well over an hour but at the cost of making the metal weaker and easier to break. But the benefit of such a weapon is the intimidation factor along with making it hurt like hell to be even scratched in the arm and being able to set fire to anything it touches.

The second trainer was wielding a short sword along with a large circular shield, wearing only a leather tunic he relied on the shield for most of his protection. "That one there to the left with the sword and shield, that's Tetraites and the one to the right, is Marcus." On the monitor Ash watched as Tetraites tried lurching forward with his sword only to be hit away by Marcus's trident Tetraites yelled some in audible command, and his Tauros flung the Houndoom to the side, crashing it into the walls. The Tauros then charged at Marcus. Marcus turned quickly and with his trident impaled the Tauros Ash watched through the monitor as the Tauros squirmed in pain.

Tetraites threw aside his shield and charged at Marcus with his sword, he was suddenly jumped by the Houndoom who began mauling him mercilessly. The crowd was cheering loudly at all these events, Marcus yanked out his trident and the Tauros fell to the floor. Ash watched as Tetraites body became limp under the Houndoom causing Marcus to return it.

Marcus lifted his trident high in the air causing the crowd to shower him with applause and cheers. The gates to Marcus doors opened and he walked out triumphantly, the gates opposite of him opened and two men dressed in white came running out, they returned the Tauros to its Pokeball and dragged Tetraites out by his shoulders leaving a trail of blood behind him. Ash looked over to James who was watching the monitor indifferently, James looked over to Ash.

"Well kid, I think it's time you got suited out, you have around ten minutes until they finish replacing the sand." Ash ran a hand through his hair and made his way over to a small locker room. Inside there was a single locker and shower with a wooden bench in the center of the room. Opening his locker he looked inside. Inside were his five pieces of armor. The first being his white cotton shirt, on top of that he wore a white jacket with built in padding on the chest, shoulder, and stomach area. The padding itself wasn't very thick but it helped to absorb blunt impacts.

Starting on his right shoulder and ending at his wrist he wore a long piece of overlapping metal armor that was strong enough to stop slashes from swords and knives and light enough to keep him agile. Spray painted onto the metal was a yellow lightning bolt that ran the length of his arm.

The next, piece of armor, were his white pants with built in padding on his thighs and calves, the last piece of armor being his gloves, had thick rubber padding on the palms and the bottom of his fingers.

For the most part the armor was sleek with the exception of chest area that had an extra layer of padding. Ash returned to James who was watching him curiously "Are you ok kid?" he asked "Yeah, why?" "Well you're walking around aimlessly like something happened and I can't have you go out there like that."

Ash ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh "Serena left me, I walked in on her cheating on me with some Coordinator." James nodded "I'm sorry to hear that kid…I'll buy you and Pikachu a drink after this, but first you gotta get focused." Ash glanced up at the monitor which had turned into a countdown it was at one minute.

Ash reached up and stroked his Pokémon's head who nuzzled his cheek "You ready for this Pikachu?" Ash asked "PIKA!" The Pokémon said defiantly. The countdown was now at thirty seconds Ash walked up closer to the gate, after so many years of doing this he still got a nervous feeling in his gut. James walked up to him and handed him his weapon.

Ash took it, to the normal person it looked like a long piece of metal with the ends twisted and ending at a fine point, but when Ash pushed a small button the weapon came to life. Blue electricity sputtered through the length of the metal and slowly turned it into a lightning bolt that he could hold. Ash smiled, holding this he felt like the Thunder God himself.

Glancing up at the monitor the counter was at twenty seconds. "Remember kid what's the first rule to anything you do in life?" Ash looked over at James "Don't die." "Exactly! Don't die and you'll be fine!" Ash looked up at the clock that now read fifteen seconds when the clock reached ten seconds a droning voice filled the gym

TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE… Suddenly the doors shot open, a flash of white light struck Ash in the face blinding him as he walked out into the arena.

His vision returned to him and he saw the arena clearly, the arena was a square field one hundred yards long, because of all the blood that was spilt here the floors were covered with sand making it easier to clean and replace. Spectators were seated twenty five feet above the field safe from the dangerous explosions from Pokémon attacks.

At the end of the stadium was a black box were the men in charge of these battles watched, no one knew who these men were, they stayed in the shadows watching each competitor. Before a person could begin competing in these battles they must meet with one of these men, when they meet there faces are kept in the shadows of the room.

Ash recalled his experience meeting with one, it happened a few months after the incident he was living on the streets with Serena. He was walking down the street alone at night when he was jumped by four men they beat him and stole what money he had from him.

As Ash laid their bloodied and beaten he met James who just happened to stumble upon him on his way home. James took Ash into his apartment and cleaned him up and offered him a job. Ash having nowhere else to go agreed.

The next day James brought Ash to his gym, along with Pikachu, where he trained them both to fight. After two months James brought him to the office of one of the men. From out of the darkness the man handed him a piece of paper "A contract," the man said darkly "Guaranteeing that you'll remain here with us," Ash looked at the contract "For how long?" Ash couldn't see the man but he knew he was grinning.

"Well if you fight well and survive then not very long," still down on his luck Ash signed the contract and began fighting in the arena, this was five years ago.

Now Ash stood in the middle of the arena once again with over two thousand spectators cheering at him, criminals most of them, they came here when regular Pokémon battles weren't enough.

They cheered now at him, wanting Ash to bring them blood Ash glanced up at Pikachu who hopped from his shoulder and onto the sand. Suddenly the announcer came on the intercom "Ladies and Gentleman the arena is pleased to give you, MARCUS THE UNSTOPPABLE!" The crowd roared with applause as Marcus came out from the gates along with his flaming trident and savage Houndoom.

Unlike in Pokémon Battles or even Coordinator Battles there were no formalities between the Trainers it was just fight and hope you don't get killed.

Suddenly the bell sounded and the fight was on. "Pikachu, volt tackle!" Ash screamed, Pikachu began running, slowly gaining speed electricity began forming around its body, sand was being kicked in the air lightning began to shoot forth from it until all that could be seen was an unstoppable force of electricity.

It smashed into the Houndoom throwing it back against the wall. Marcus tried stabbing down at Pikachu but missed and buried his trident into the sand. Ash ran forward on the attack trying to get close enough to strike Marcus. The crowd cheered him on.

"Houndoom flamethrower!" The savage Pokémon recovered from its hit at shot flames at Ash, Ash rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the attack. "Pikachu, quick attack!" "Flame thrower!" Pikachu bolted towards Houndoom avoiding its colossal flamethrower, the mouse Pokémon tried striking the beast but missed at the last moment as the Houndoom ducked.

Pikachu tried again but was hit back by Houndoom's flamethrower. "Pikachu!" Ash cried out trying to run to his Pokémon's aide, suddenly Marcus was upon Ash, thrusting his trident at him Ash jumped back, he could feel the intense heat from the burning trident as he narrowly avoided the flames.

Marcus and Ash circled each other throwing out faints and attacks. Ash tried glancing past Marcus to see Pikachu; Pikachu was being chased by the Houndoom's flame thrower trying to avoid each attack. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, the instant he yelled Marcus stabbed forwards towards Ash, Ash managed to wedge his weapon in between two of the prongs, and like a corkscrew Ash twisted his weapon and snapped off two prongs from the trident.

The crowd was going wild as they witnessed the fight, Pikachu leapt up into the air in a brilliant flash of yellow the little Pokémon rained down electricity on the Houndoom bringing it to its knees and effectively paralyzing it.

Marcus swept upwards with his weapon knocking Ash's lightning bolt out of his hand the electric lightning bolt crackled with electricity as it felt to the ground. Ash grabbed the metal rod and tore it out of Marcus's hand throwing it to the side. Now weaponless the two began throwing punches. Both were equal in size and weight, but Ash was quicker.

Ash went in throwing two quick punches to Marcus face and another to his gut winding him. The crowd roared with approval. Wiping the sweat from his forehead Ash slowly snaked his way closer to Marcus who had taken a knee.

As Ash inched closer, Marcus produced a knife which he swung wildly at Ash. Ash quickly put up his right arm which the knife glanced off of but Ash wasn't quick enough to stop from Marcus from cutting below his wrist. The knife easily tore into Ash's arm, he retreated back in pain his white armor now speckled with blood. Using the pommel of his knife Marcus smashed it onto the side of Ash's head.

Ash heard a crack as the pommel made contact with his head. He immediately fell back, holding the side of his head the loud roars from the crowd were now replaced with a high pitched ringing. Ash felt nauseous and doubled over.

Like a savage Marcus threw himself onto Ash knocking him to the floor. Marcus was now on top of Ash trying to ease the knife into Ash's throat; Ash had managed to grab hold of Marcus wrist and was fighting to keep him back.

The ringing in his head began to subside and Ash looked around for a weapon, next to him was his lightning bolt. Ash tried reaching out to it, but it was just out of his grasp, Marcus began applying more pressure lowering the knife closer to Ash. In a final attempt to reach to lightning bolt Ash lurched forward grabbing the lightning bolt tightly in his hand and stabbed it into Marcus's side.

Ten thousand volts of electricity coursed through Marcus body, his muscles cramping together all at once didn't even so much as give him a chance to scream.

Ash yanked the lightning bolt out of Marcus side and pushed his body off him. Ash looked down to see if he was dead but saw that he was still breathing. The Houndoom suddenly leapt towards Ash its fangs burning with fire, Ash side stepped the Pokémon then sliced at its neck, causing it to let out a loud yelp. "Pikachu, finish it with iron tail!" His mouse Pokémon swiftly leapt into the air its tail glowing grey, it smashed its tail into the Houndooms face knocking it out.

Ash held his lightning bolt high in the air the crowd roared with applause "ASH!" ASH!" ASH!" they chanted, Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder as they continued to shower him with praise. Ash looked over to the black box and could the movement of clapping.

Returning back to the gym James was waiting with the doctor. "Wonderful fight Mr. Ketchum," the doctor said having Ash take a seat on one of the bench presses. Ash didn't speak instead he allowed the doctor to bandage his arm and check to see if he had any brain damage, which he didn't.

"Alright Mr. Ketchum I think we're all set, we'll see you next time." The doctor quickly got up and began to walk off "He doc wait!" Ash said the doctor turned to him "Yes?" "You forgot to pay me for the fight." "Oh yes of course must have slipped my mind." He walked back over to Ash and pulled out a stack of bills "A hundred dollars, all in five's like you requested." He handed the cash to Ash. "Have a good day." The doctor left the room leaving only Ash, James, and Pikachu

"James I think I could use that drink right about now." "Sorry kid I gotta get home, maybe some other time, alright." Ash ran his hand through his hair "Yea alright."

Ash took off his blood speckled armor and placed it in a laundry bin. Taking a long shower in the locker room he then changed back into his civilian close. His wrist still stung as he tried moving it around; rubbing the side of his head he could already feel a large bump beginning to form.

Ash returned to the weight room, in the middle of the boxing ring stood a man. "Mr. Ketchum," He said. Ash walked over to the ring "Yea, that's me." The man walked forward into the light. He wore a grey tailored suit with a red handkerchief folded neatly in the front pocket. He was a pudgy man with a fat face and a permanent frown. "My name is Mr. Simon, I help run the battles from time to time and occasionally promote fights."

"Ok, is there something you want?" Ash asked. "Maybe, from what I saw today it's evident that you know how to get the crowd whirled up and you know how to fight." "I do what I have to." Ash replied "Yes, well I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself and tell you to expect to hear from me again sometime in the future." The man turned away from Ash and exited the ring he walked to a door next to the locker room that led into the stands. A man who had been standing quietly in the shadows opened the door for Simon. Ash guessed the man was his body guard. Simon stopped in the doorway and turned to Ash "That is, if you live long enough."

Ash left the gym and rode down the busy street in the city, he was deep in thought. As he continued to ride his eyes drifted toward the sidewalk were people and Pokémon walked back in forth. Suddenly he noticed a familiar girl "No it can't be," he said, he drove his bike closer to the pavement, it was her. "Hey May, it's me Ash!"


	2. May's Life

Chapter 2- May's life  
-

As the sun beamed brightly through the thousand dollar designer curtains it fell into a lavish hotel room. Underneath her silk sheets lying on her heavenly memory foam mattress, stirred a beautiful young woman. Slowly she opened her eyes, and letting out a tired yawn she got up and walked over to her luxury bathroom.

After taking a long shower she blow dried and combed her long brunette hair. She applied some makeup on her cheek to cover the bruise that was there. Returning to her room she dressed herself in her blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts beside her bed was her blue bandanna which she put on. Entering the living room she found her boyfriend sitting comfortably on the couch watching T.V. He glanced up at her then back at his show.

"Good morning Drew," She said sweetly "It was." He replied flipping his green hair to the side. May sat down next to him and tried resting her head on his shoulder, Drew shrugged her off. May then snuggled up next to him "So what are we doing today?" She asked Drew looked down at her "Well, I am scheduled for an interview at twelve o clock and at eight I'm competing in the Grand Festival." May smiled and pet Drew's hair "And you'll win, I just know it." "Well obviously." He replied

Drew stood up causing May to fall into the couch, he turned off the television and walked over to the counter and picked up his light blue coat "Come on were going downstairs, there having a breakfast for all the Coordinators competing in the competition." Putting on her coat May joined Drew downstairs.

The banquet room was massive in the middle of the room was a long table that seated well over a hundred people. On the table were trays and trays of food, eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, apples, oranges, chocolate strawberries, biscuits, gravy, steak all lined the table placed upon silver plates. May's mouth watered at the sight and smell of all the food lining the table.

"Don't go pigging out on me," Drew said May giggled at the remark but looking up Drew's face she saw he was serious. Drew and May took a seat towards the end of the table most of the Coordinators had already arrived and were stuffing themselves with food. May was seated across from a beautiful blonde headed girl who was seated next to her boyfriend.

"Hey Mark!" Drew said to the guy sitting across from him "Hey Drew! You wouldn't believe the kinda morning I had today." Drew slapped a piece of steak onto his plate "Do tell," he said. "Well this morning me and Serena are just sitting in our apartment watching T.V right, when this crazy guy burst through the door screaming at Serena that he's her boyfriend or something."

"What'd you do?" May asked Mark gave a sheepish smile "I kicked him back out on the street, I think he escaped from some kind of institution or something." Serena looked down at her plate and quietly took a sip of her tea. Mark looked over at May "So May, are you competing in the contest today?" he asked "Oh, no I haven't competed in a contest in years." She said Drew wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I compete for the both of us now," he said. May reached out and grabbed a slice of toast quietly she speared some butter on it while Drew carried on a conversation with Mark.

After breakfast Drew and May rode in a limousine to the contest hall for Drew's interview, the ride was silent for the most part with Drew reading a magazine that had him on the cover. May looked out the window silently thinking to herself. "So May you remember the rules right?" Drew asked "Hmm what was that?" May asked not paying attention to the question. Drew threw down the magazine "Damnit May you know I don't like repeating myself." May felt a sudden fear rising up inside her.

"Erm, yes the rules, don't talk, try not to be seen, and if asked why I don't compete anymore say you compete for the both of us." Drew nodded approvingly and picked his magazine back up. "And don't go anywhere unless I say it's ok." May sighed and looked back out the window.

The limousine pulled up to the large contest hall that was already filled with news crews and reporters. Once Drew and May stepped out of the car they were immediately swamped with reporters and fan girls. "Drew we love you!" the fan girls screamed "Drew how do you feel about your chances in the Contest!" One reporter asked. Drew pushed past them not even checking to see if May was following behind.

Drew approached one of the news vans were a blonde headed reporter was just finishing having her makeup applied. She stood up when she saw Drew and May "Drew, you're just in time, for a second I was worried that you might not show up." "Yea well I'm here now so let's get this over with."

The reporter looked to the cameraman and snapped her fingers the cameraman immediately got behind the camera. "We'll be live in twenty seconds." He said May stood beside Drew fixing her hair "Uh, May what are doing?" May stopped fixing her hair "I was making sure my hair was ok before being on T.V." Drew gave a snarky smile "No, you'll stand behind the camera and out of sight." Embarrassed May walked over beside the cameraman and watched as Drew flipped his hair to the side.

"We're live in Five…Four…Three…Two…One!" The Cameraman gave the thumbs up sign and the interview began "I'm standing here outside Saffron City Contest hall were in just a few hours Coordinators from all around will attempt to win the coveted Grand Festival and the prize of top coordinator in Kanto!"

May looked at the contest hall and reminisced about the times when she used to compete, it was so much fun in those days, but when she started dating Drew he convinced her it would be best if only he competed. She loved competing but she also wanted Drew to achieve his dream and if she got in the way of that by competing she was willing to stop.

"I'm now joined with top Coordinator of Johto, Drew!" May smiled as she watched Drew flip his hair to the side. Her parents had never been a big fan of Drew, her dad thought he was arrogant and full of himself and her mom simply didn't trust him. The day when May announced her decision to retire from being a Coordinator her parents were outraged. They blamed Drew for her decision saying he was only using her so that he could win the contests. May was appalled by her parents words and told them they were wrong. Since then she hasn't spoken to either of them.

"So Drew, how do you feel about your chances in this contest?" Drew scoffed at the question "If you're asking me if I think I'm going to win or not, the answer is defiantly yes." The reporter became more intrigued "And how do you feel about your competition?" Again Drew scoffed at the question "Pretty pathetic if you ask me, I'm not really expecting them to put up a fight." The reporter smiled at his comment "Well folks you heard it here, it seems we already know who this year's winner will be, now stay tuned for our special report on the hit T.V show Here Comes Smoochum, up next!"

"And we're clear!" The cameraman said. The reporter extended her hand towards Drew "Thank you so much for the interview Drew," she said Drew shook her hand "Anytime," he replied. May stepped away from the camera and returned by Drew's side "Well if it isn't the Princess of Hoenn!" The reporter exclaimed. May blushed at the name, it had been years since anyone called her that "It's just May now," she said shyly the reporter looked at her in shock "You mean to tell me that you don't compete anymore?" The reporter asked May glanced up at Drew who was looking down at her with angry eyes "Drew competes for the both of us," She said looking away the reporter was becoming intrigued.

"You know it'd be wonderful if I could interview you, maybe as a sort of where are they now segment." Drew wrapped an arm around May "Maybe some other time, but now we've got to go and train." As they walked away from the reporter Drew squeezed tightly on May's shoulder "Drew your hurting me," she whispered as they continued walking towards the Contest Hall.

When they entered the Contest Hall Drew let go of May's shoulder "I'm going to train here for an hour, you will be staying in the stands watching and not uttering so much as a word, got it?" May nodded as she rubbed her shoulder.

The Contest Hall was beautifully decorated chandeliers dangled from the ceiling shimmering brightly in their own light blue marble pillars lined the walls with portraits of people and Pokémon strung between them. Drew opened the door at the end of the hallway and walked inside. The stadium was huge being able to seat over twenty thousand people. "Alright go take a seat while I rehearse." He said pointing to the stands.

May took a seat in the front row close to the ground. May watched as Drew released two of his prized Pokémon, Flygon and Roserade. Drew masterfully conducted his Pokemon through a series of attacks. The two Pokemon worked together brilliantly creating beautiful and mystifying attacks, while working together in complete harmony

It was moments like these when May truly fell for Drew. Suddenly May felt something beneath her feet, looking down she found a small brochure of the city, this was the way the city advertised business, under every seat was a brochure that advertised all of the hottest attractions within the city.

As May flipped through the brochure she passed over dozens of pages advertising the local restaurants, her stomach suddenly growled. She hadn't eaten much during breakfast due to Drew's words and was now hungrier than before. She waited patiently for Drew to take a break from his practice before she approached him.

"Honey," she said sweetly "Yea, what is it?" he asked glancing back at her "Well I was just wondering if I could go and grab a bite to eat, after all I didn't eat much at breakfast." "Well that's your fault not mine." He said "But it would mean a lot to me if I could go, and I'll be back soon I promise." Drew let out a sigh "Fine, but you better be back before I'm finished." May smiled and tried to happily give him a hug, but Drew snubbed her. "The more time you waste here the less time you have to eat." He said returning to his Pokémon.

May quickly dashed out of the contest hall, outside more people had arrived filling the area. She looked down at her brochure for listings of local restaurant, she saw one called Babette, it was an Italian restaurant that looked appetizing enough, plus it was close to where she was, so she began making her way down the street.

Walking down the busy street she was amazed at the city's beauty, dozens of intricately carved fountains could be found around every corner, buildings that were architectural marvels were all around her and the parks that had Trainers and Pokémon playing was such a heartwarming site. Finally she arrived at her destination. Inside the restaurant it was almost empty, it was just after lunch and most of the people from the lunch rush had already gone.

A waiter approached May "Welcome, please follow me to your table." He said with a thick accent he led May to a small table in the middle of the room and placed a menu in front of her "What would you like to drink?" he asked. May had to think for a moment usually Drew ordered for her "Miss?" the waiter said "I'll have a glass of champagne." She finally said.

The waiter smiled "Excellent, I'll be back in moment with your drink." May looked at her menu there were so many options so many choices each one better than the last. Finally May decided what to order, when the waiter came back he popped open a bottle of champagne and poured it into her glass the fine champagne bubbled up then slowly fizzled out "And what would you like to eat?" May took one last look at the menu "I'll have the Tortellini al Forno." "Excellent choice," the waiter said taking the menu.

May sipped her champagne she loved the bubbly taste of it. When the waiter came back with her food she immediately dove in while at the same time trying to remain lady like. Everything about it was wonderful, after her meal she paid and left. As she looked down at her watch her heart almost jumped out of her chest, it had been an hour since she left and Drew was probably already finished training.

She began to quicken her pace when she suddenly heard somebody calling her name "Hey May, it's me Ash!" May turned around and saw a man on a motorcycle slowly ride up next to her. They both stopped, to May it looked as if she was seeing a ghost. The man turned off his bike "May, it's me don't you remember?" Ash asked getting off his bike "PI Pika!" his little mouse Pokémon exclaimed.

May looked at Ash; he had changed so much since she had last seen him he was more muscular and a lot taller than she remembered. When she looked up into his eyes she found them to be frightening. "Oh my God, Ash it's you!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around her old friend. Ash returned her hug and held her tight, slowly they both let go.

"Ash wh- what are you doing here, this is unbelievable!" Ash smiled at her "I live here now, well sort of." May could not stop staring at him "Wow, this is such a surprise, I never thought I'd see you here." "Why don't I buy you drink and we can catch up." May looked down at the floor "What is there something wrong?" Ash asked May looked back up "Well, it's just I'm supposed to be back at the contest hall really soon and-." "Oh come on, I'm sure they won't be too angry if you show up late." Ash said playfully, May thought to herself surely Drew would understand that she was catching up with an old friend and he wouldn't be too angry.

"You know what you're right, let's go." Ash was surprised that she agreed so suddenly, but didn't pursue it. Ash drove the three of them to the bar he was at earlier; inside he got them a booth. A waiter approached them "So what are ya drinking?" he asked "Whiskey," Ash said the waiter looked to May "I would like champagne."

The waiter laughed "And I'd like a gold plated Ferrari but that ain't happening anytime soon." May looked away "Hey man, give her a break if she wants champagne give her champagne," Ash said "Look we ain't got any champagne alright." Ash was getting upset "Well what do you have?" "We got some white wine, that's the fanciest thing we got." Ash looked over to May who nodded "Alright we'll take that." As the waiter walked away Ash turned back to May "The nerve of some people." He said.

Ash reached into the small metal basket full of condiments and pulled out a small pack of ketchup, he handed it to Pikachu who took it graciously. "So May, I guess you're competing in the Grand Festival today right?" May shook her head "No, I don't compete anymore." Ash's eyes widened "You're kidding me right?" May shook her head again "But you're the Princesses of Hoenn." May smiled at the name "Well after I returned to the Johto region Drew and I began dating, after a while it clear only one of us could continue to compete, and since Drew is the better Coordinator he decided he'd compete for the both of us." Suddenly the waiter came back with a glass of wine for May and bottle of whiskey complete with a shot glass for Ash.

"I don't know about all that, I mean Drew was alright I guess, but when I saw you compete you were amazing and the way you and your Pokemon worked so well together was beautiful." May blushed at the compliment.

"So what about you Ash, I thought for sure that by now your name would be up in lights all over the world." Ash looked over at Pikachu "So did I, but things happened and it just didn't work out." "So what do you do now?" Ash poured himself a shot "Now I do the only thing I can do." He took a shot "And what is that?" she asked "Well I uh, I battle in arena battles." May looked at Ash confused "What kind of battle is that?" Ash slid his shot glass back and forth debating whether or not to tell her.

"Well you have your Pokémon battles and Coordinator battles were trainers command there Pokémon to fight. In underground battles or arena battles it's almost the same thing…except the trainers fight with their Pokémon." May still didn't understand "That sounds like any other battle." "No, I mean the trainers are literally standing next to their Pokémon with a weapon fighting the other trainer." May looked at Ash appalled "Ash that's awful why would you ever want to do that?" Ash shrugged his shoulders "It makes me money and I don't really have a choice." May took Ash's hand in hers "Ash, you always have a choice." Ash looked down at her hand. Suddenly the bar door opened. Ash looked behind him and saw Drew walk inside. He was looking for somebody.

"May isn't that your boyfriend." May looked over and gasped she quickly let go of Ash's hand. Drew spotted May sitting across from Ash and approached the two, Ash kept his head down. "Hey Drew," May said with a quiver. Ash looked up at Drew who was standing with his arms crossed looking down at him. "Who is this?" Drew asked "Drew this is Ash, you remember him right?" Drew looked down at Ash and grinned "Yea, you know I saw you that day in Kalos you were all over the T.V, but what you did that day was pretty pathetic." May looked over at Ash "What's he talking about Ash?"

Ash leered at Drew he could feel his anger building inside him. "Come on May lets go." Drew said grabbing her by the shoulder. "Drew can't I stay for a little longer?" "NOW!" Drew shouted the bar became silent. May looked over at Ash "I'm sorry Ash I have to go," she joined Drew who squeezed her shoulder even tighter as he hurried her out the door. "Drew your hurting me!" Ash heard May say before the door slammed shut.

Ash looked down at Pikachu who was staring at him with a blank expression; Ash took another shot before putting five bucks on the table and leaving.

Outside he could hear May shouting, with Pikachu on his shoulder he quietly he snuck over to the alley were the shouts were coming from. Ash peaked his head around the corner in the alley Drew had May against the wall. "Please Drew, he's just a friend!" May pleaded "Shut your freaking mouth May, this is why I don't trust you, because you never listen." Drew slapped May across the cheek. May yelped loudly Ash could see tears rolling off her cheek. Slowly Ash approached the two "Hey Drew how's about putting her down." He said.

"Ketchum this doesn't concern you, now go away before your humiliated a second time." Drew turned back to May Ash took another step forward "Drew I wasn't asking you." Drew turned to Ash and grinned at him, he let go of May and focused his attention on Ash

"You think this will end well for you." Drew said cracking his knuckles Ash grinned at him "Drew you can still walk away from this, just leave her alone." "Nah, I haven't had a real challenge in awhile not that I'm expecting you to be any different." Suddenly Drew threw the first punch Ash easily dodged it and countered with a punch to Drew's jaw. Drew recovered and threw two wild punches Ash caught the first one and leaned back avoiding the second one.

Drew was breathing hard at this point Ash pulled Drew close to him and gave him a head butt knocking him down. Drew wiped the blood from his forehead he looked down at his hand and was stunned to see the blood. Drew leapt to his feet and charged at Ash, Ash sidestepped him and pushed him into the concrete wall. Drew slumped to the floor with a bloody nose. Ash was actually surprised at how easy that was.

He returned to May who was sitting on the ground sulking, Ash knelt down beside her. "Come on let's get out of here." May looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ash offered his hand to her; she looked at it for a second before accepting it.

Ash led her opposite of Drew and over to his bike. Together they rode to the Pokémon center. Ash approached the Nurse Joy that was standing behind the counter "Hi room for one please." He said, "Name?" she asked typing something into the computer "John Bonham." Ash said using one of his many alias's Nurse Joy typed his name into the computer before handing him the key to his room.

The room was nice it had a single bed in the center and a flat screen T.V opposite it _'Way nicer than my place'_ Ash thought to himself as he walked inside the room with May. May took a seat on the freshly made bed. "Um, I'll come by and check on you tomorrow and make sure your alright, if there's anything you need call me at this number."

Ash handed May his telephone number, she took it and placed it beside her. Ash thought about taking a seat next to her to comfort her but decided against it "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he was about to close the door May called to him "Ash." Ash walked back inside "Yes?"

"What was Drew talking about back there, what happened to you?" Ash ran a hand through his hair "They took away my trainer card." There was a short pause between them "If you need anything remember you can call me." Then he closed the door and left. As he walked down the hallway he was hoping May didn't call, for he just remembered his phone was disconnected over a month ago.


	3. New Deal

Chapter 3- New Deal  
-

"_A devastating hit by Noivern!" the newscaster exclaimed "Dodge it!" "Folks the punishment here is brutal, horrifying, atrocious." "Come on getup!" Ash screamed "What the fuck are you doing!" "Get out of there!" "We can't _quit_ now!"_ Suddenly Ash woke from the nightmare, he sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, he then grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey that sat next to his clock, pulling the cork off the bottle he chugged another half of it. The intense burning it created in his throat caused him to cough up most of it. Ash looked over at Pikachu who was watching him with concerned eyes "What the hell are you looking at," Ash drunkenly said Pikachu turned his back to Ash. Ash looked back down at the bottle and chugged the rest of it. After he finished he slid back down into his bed, before passing out he looked over at the clock "3:00 a.m." it read. The empty bottle slowly slid out of Ash's hand and fell to the floor.

The next morning Ash awoke with a pounding headache, after dropping May off at the Pokémon center, the previous night, he had stopped by the liquor store and picked up a fresh bottle of whiskey. When he arrived home he immediately dove into the bottle and drank himself to sleep. Now, rubbing his head, he reached down and picked up his leather jacket that he had thrown on the floor and put it on. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Outside the sun had just barely begun to peak over the horizon, lighting the sky in an orange glow. Ash drove back into the city and returned to the Pokémon center. '_I really hope she didn't need to call.'_ Ash thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. Ash arrived at May's room and knocked on the door. He heard May unlatching the lock then swing the door open. In the doorway she stood looking at him, she was dressed in the same clothes from the previous night and her eyes were puffy from crying. "Are you coming in?" she asked, Ash nodded and followed her inside. The room had remained unchanged from the previous night except for the T.V which was on but muted.

When Ash heard May close the door he turned to her. She threw her arms around him and began sobbing, Ash was taken aback by this "Woah, hey it's ok, it's alright." He said returning her hug. He took a seat on the bed with May in his arms. May clenched Ash's jacket tightly in her hands "Thank you Ash," she managed to say "For what?" May looked up at him "For what you did last night." Ash grinned at her "Don't worry about it the drinks were on me." May frowned at him "Ash I'm serious, for the longest time I've been living as Drew's prisoner unable to do the littlest task without his permission."

May buried her head back into Ash's chest "I'm tired of living that life Ash, I don't want to go back." Ash quietly comforted May by allowing her to cry in his arms "Ash what am I going to do?" she asked Ash gently pulled May off him reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ribbon and taking her hand he placed it in her palm "Eleven years ago you made a choice you could stay or leave, now you have the same choices." He closed her hand.

Suddenly May's stomach growled loudly Ash grinned at her "You hungry?" "What gave it away?" She asked with a giggle. Ash stood up "Come on let's go get some ice cream." May looked at him like he was crazy "Ash it's eight thirty in the morning." "Yeah I know, but ice cream taste good any time of the day." May wiped away the last of her tears and joined him and Pikachu. The three walked out of the Pokémon Center and into the sleepy city.

The sun was now peaking over the city giving all the surrounding buildings an orange glow, shop owners had begun to open up their shops and little by little people began emerging from their homes and onto the street.

May stayed close to Ash as they walked down the street "I know this great ice cream stand near the park, it's got all kinds of flavors imaginable, go ahead name a flavor I bet they have it." "Strawberry?" she asked "Yea they got strawberry, they also have this pistachio flavor, I've never tried it before cause it's green and who wants to eat an ice cream that's green." The ice cream stand was situated on the outskirts of the park next to one of the cobblestone paths.

The owner was surprised to see customers so early but smiled when he saw the young couple. May ordered her strawberry ice cream and Ash got chocolate, he also ordered a small vanilla cup for Pikachu. Together they walked around the park enjoying their ice cream and watching as the park came to life. Pidgeys filled the air with their morning songs, Magikarp leapt in and out of the pond waters and the warm sun began peaking through the trees.

After walking around for awhile the three took a seat on one of the park benches overlooking one of the shimmering ponds. Ash wrapped his arm around May causing her to blush, when she looked over at his hand she noticed the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

She turned to him "Ash, what's it like?" she asked Ash paused from his ice cream "What's what like?" May hesitated before continuing "You know, fighting in the arena." Ash thought about this question, he had never really told anybody what it was like in the arena, not even Serena. Usually after he was done fighting he would try to put the horrific images out of his mind and lock them away.

"Well, it's not fun. You know when I'm there fighting in there it's not for fun or for enjoyment it's just me and Pikachu trying to survive. That's really all it is." Ash began thinking back to all the battles he had fought in the arena, his heart raced when he thought back to those moments when it was either him or the other guy some of the things he had seen and some of the things he had done still haunted him.

Ash suddenly felt May's lips against his cheek he turned to her, she gently placed her hand on Ash's cheek and smiled at him warmly. Ash threw his ice cream aside grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. May wrapped her hands around the back of Ash's neck and pulled him down to her lips. Their lips meet and Ash could smell and taste the sweet taste of strawberry on May's warm lips. They sat there for what seemed like forever sharing a passionate kiss until Ash retreated away. He rested his head against May's forehead and looked longingly into her sapphire eyes.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard Ash looked away from May and saw Officer Jenny standing in front of him along with two other officers. "Ash Ketchum?" she asked "Yeah that's me." Ash said facing her. Suddenly the two men grabbed Ash and threw him to the floor, as one of them cuffed Ash's hands the other threw a rubber bag over Pikachu.

May tried running to Ash's aide but was kept back by Officer Jenny "Ash Ketchum your being arrested for assault and kidnapping!" Jenny yelled Ash chuckled at the charges "You've got to be shitting me." He said as the officers stood him back up. "Miss Maple if you would come with me." Officer Jenny said directing May away from Ash, May tried running past Officer Jenny "Ash!" she yelled Jenny pushed her back "May don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" he shouted as the two officers led him away. "It's alright Miss Maple he won't hurt you anymore." Jenny said wrapping her arm around May "He never hurt me." May said quietly.

Officer Jenny led May out of the park and to the street corner where Drew was waiting outside a limo. "She's safe and sound just like we promised." Officer Jenny said handing May over to Drew. Drew embraced May in tight hug "Thank god, I was worried sick." He said squeezing May even tighter. He slowly released his hug and looked back at Officer Jenny "Drew, I can promise you that Mr. Ketchum will be punished to the fullest extent of the law." Drew nodded at her "Thank You officer I'm glad to hear it." He opened the limo door and hurried May inside.

Jenny tipped her hat to him then walked off down the street. Drew entered the limo and took a seat next to May. She glanced up at him, he had a black eye, bruised chin, and on his nose was small bandage. May looked away smirking to herself. The ride was silent for the most part with Drew glaring at her all the way back to the hotel. As they neared the hotel May started becoming fearful of what he might do once they were alone.

Drew flung open the door to their hotel room and shoved May inside "You think I look funny May!" he screamed shoving her again "No Drew I-." "Shut up!" he screamed shoving her against the wall. May raised her hands to try and cover her face, Drew grabbed them and pinned them against the wall. "Ash isn't here to protect you this time." He hissed. May closed her eyes waiting for the first punch to come.

But it never came she opened one eye and saw Drew staring at her. He leaned in close to her "You know I still won the Grand Festival last night." "I know I watched you on T.V." May replied trembling against the wall. He looked her up and down then slowly leaned in towards her, May turned away snubbing his kiss.

Drew slowly let go of her "You want to be with him then fine, I don't need you anymore" he said turning from her "I had your stuff packed before you arrived I want you gone when I return." He walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

May stood there for a moment in complete shock, when she decided to enter he room she found Drew to be true to his word. All her stuff was packed and placed on her bed. May looked at the piles of bags and decided it would be best if she packed as much stuff as she could into one bag.

As she rummaged through her stuff she came across a framed picture of her and Drew standing outside the Golden Rod City Contest Hall. Etched in the frame were the words _"Forever" _She walked over to a nearby window and hurled the photo out into the street below, then zipping up her bag she walked out of the room turning the lights off behind her.

Ash was thrown into the back of a patrol car taken to the Police station and brought into an interrogation room. He sat there for hours bored out of his mind, to the left of him was a large one way mirror were the officers watched him. Finally Officer Jenny walked inside, she was holding his file and flipping through the many pages it contained. She tossed the file onto the table in front of Ash and took a seat in front of him.

"So Mr. Ketchum, assault and kidnapping, those are two very serious crimes you've committed you're looking at maybe five years in prison." Ash couldn't help but laugh "So standing up for somebody gets you thrown in prison these days." Jenny smirked at him "You know assaulting and kidnapping are serious crimes, but there's something else that's even more intriguing and this is something we can prove. You were found with a Pokémon and if I read your file correctly your license was revoked five years ago, correct?" "Sadly," Ash replied "So assault, kidnapping, and having a Pokémon without a license that's enough to put you away for seven long years."

Ash looked away from her, Jenny smiled at him and leaned in close to him "You know I saw you that day in Kalos, you're despicable." Ash glared at Officer Jenny with hatred. Suddenly the door to the room opened an officer walked inside "Jenny." He said "What!" "He's free to go." Jenny looked at Ash who was equally surprised.

The officer led Ash back outside where he found James and Pikachu waiting for him. Ash ran to Pikachu, the little Pokémon happily leapt into his arms. Ash looked up at James "James did you do this?" Suddenly a black limo pulled up next them James opened the door and motioned for Ash to get inside. Ash entered the limo and found Mr. Simon waiting for him.

Mr. Simon was seated across from him reading the paper and smoking a cigar. When James entered the limo and shut the door the car began driving. "Beating up celebrities, that's a new one." He said throwing the paper to Ash's feet; Ash looked down at the paper. On the cover in big bold letters "MAD MAN ASSUALTS TOP COORDINATOR AND KIDNAPS GIRLFRIEND!" Ash looked back up at Mr. Simon "So I guess you broke me out, how?" Mr. Simon grinned at Ash "You can't do what I do Ash without making friends with the law first."

"Well thank you for releasing me." Ash said Mr. Simon took a long drag on his cigar "Please Ash don't think I released you because I'm charitable man, I have an offer." Ash was intrigued by this "Well what is it?" he asked, Mr. Simon took another long drag on his cigar "I want you to fight the number two contender in the arena this weekend. Now normally I wouldn't be asking you, but unfortunately the other fighter had both his hands broken in a street brawl." Ash ran a hand through his hair "How much will it pay?" Ash asked "Don't you want to know who you're fighting first?" Mr. Simon asked "You already told me, I'm fighting the number two contender, I just want to know how much it'll pay."

"Twenty thousand dollars." Ash nearly fainted James glanced at him "Remember to breath kid." He said "So do we have a deal?" Mr. Simon asked "Your damn right we have a deal!" Ash exclaimed Mr. Simon grinned at him "Excellent, now you'll need to meet here for the fight, it's being held in a bigger arena and farther away from the city." Mr. Simon handed him a small business card with the address and name of the building _"00184 Colosseum."_ Ash looked up from the card at the sound of clanking and saw Mr. Simon pulling out three glasses and a bottle of scotch. He poured each of them a glass "Cheers gentlemen." He said "Cheers!" James and Ash replied in unison.

Outside the hotel May hailed a cab and returned to the Pokémon Center. As she was about to walk inside a limo suddenly arrived outside the building. Ash stepped out and ran to her, May was shocked to see him but embraced him in a hug.

"Ash, how on earth did you get out of jail?" She asked, Ash let go of her "I had a friend bail me out." He said. Suddenly James approached the two "Kid I want to see you in the gym in an hour, ok?" Ash nodded. James glanced over at May and extended his hand "Names James," he said May shook his hand "May," she replied. James glanced back at Ash "Remember one hour kid."

He walked away from the two and disappeared down the street. Ash looked back at May who was watching him nervously "You ok?" he asked "Well actually I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you for awhile." Ash was stunned by the question "Are you sure May?" he asked "Of course I am," She said. Ash wanted May to stay with him, but he wasn't oblivious to the fact that he wouldn't be able to provide her with much. But Ash relented "Well alright," he said taking her bags.

The three of them rode back to Ash's apartment so May could get settled in. When they arrived at his place May was shocked at the poor condition of the place. Ash led her up to his room and opened the door for her, when she walked in the strong stench of whiskey punched her in the nose. Piles of clothes littered the floor and the sink in the kitchen was filled with dirty dishes.

May turned back around to Ash "You hate it I know," he said May shook her head "It's fine," she said taking a seat on the squeaky bed, Ash closed the door and took a seat next to her "You know I got this fight coming up, it's going to pay me twenty thousand dollars, I figure with that kind of money I could fix this place up or buy a new place." "But you'll be fighting in the arena again." She said Ash nodded "Who knows maybe for the last time; with twenty thousand dollars I might be able to get my license back."

May looked over at Ash "Just please be careful," Ash grinned at her "I promise," he said getting up. "I've got to go and meet up with James, in the meantime feel free to make yourself at home." Ash walked out of the apartment and down into the street.

May watched from the window as he left on his motorcycle. Turning back to the room she walked back over to the bed she accidentally kicked a bottle of whiskey under the bed. She knelt down and looked under the bed. Beside the empty bottle of whiskey she saw a small metal box.

She pulled the box from under the bed and set it in her lap; she debated whether or not she should open it. Her curiosity got the better of her and she unlatched the metal box. Placed neatly on top of the box was a news paper clipping from five years ago "Trainer has licensed revoked after Kalos League!" A picture of Ash was placed above the article, taking the article in her hands May began to read it _"After having his Pokémon endure constant needless abuse and torment from his opponent, Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum has been judged as unfit to continue training Pokémon." _The article wasn't very specific on what had exactly transpired; only that Ash was declared as unworthy to train Pokémon. May set the paper aside and continued looking through the box. Underneath the newspaper article was a framed picture of him and all his Pokémon outside of Professor Oaks Lab. He looked around fifteen in the photo and actually looked happy. May smiled at the picture and set it back down into the box along with the newspaper article. Closing the box she slid it back under the bed.


	4. The First Night

Chapter 4- The First Night.  
-

"Hit the bag as if it were the bastard who slept with your girl!" James screamed. Ash was breathing heavy but released a fury of punches onto the punching bag. "That's it kid!" James screamed. The bag swung wildly as Ash continued punching it. James glanced down at his stop watch "Alright take a break." He said clicking it.

Ash wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a seat on the nearby bench press. James handed him a water bottle "Thanks," Ash said taking a swig. "Alright here's the deal kid, your fighting The Spider." "The who?" Ash asked. "The Spider, he's the number two contender in the arena." Ash shrugged his shoulders "I've never heard of him." Ash took another swig of his water. "Well you're about to," James walked over to the monitor and turned it on, slowly it flickered to life.

On the screen was an image of two fighters squaring off in the middle of an arena. The first man was dressed in fancy elaborate armor, and armed with two short swords and a Sandslash. The other fighter was dressed in silver scale armor covering his arms and chest. He wielded a long sword, with serrations on both sides, and a large square shield that covered the length of his body along with the addition of a large metallic spike protruding from the middle. One other feature Ash found odd was instead of one Pokémon he commanded two Ariados.

"Alright kid Mr. Simon gave me this footage after you left he wanted me to show you what you're facing." James pointed to the screen "The one with the two Ariados that's The Spider, now watch him closely." James played the tape.

The tape began with The Spider commanding his Ariados to spray the opposing trainer and his Slandsalsh with string shot. The trainer reacted quickly commanding his Pokémon to use dig, but was himself caught in the web.

As the trainer struggled to free himself from the webbing The Spider cautiously approached him preparing to make the final blow. In desperation the trainer yelled for his Sandslash to emerge and attack with sand attack. The Sandslash revealed itself from the ground and delivered a face full of sand onto The Spider, The Spider retreated back giving the other trainer enough time to cut through the webbing and free himself. Now back on his feet the two trainers squared off with one another.

The trainer wielding the two swords slashed down with one then lurched forward with the other. The Spider blocked the first slash with his shield then hit away the second with his sword. Using his shield The Spider charged forward ramming the metallic spike into the trainer's side. The trainer screamed out in pain holding his side. Ash watched as white foam began emerging from the trainers wound from the poison that coated the shields point. Enraged by this the Sandslash, without orders, grabbed The Spiders shield and tore it away.

The Spider stabbed the Pokémon in the chest then kicked it away from him. Then turning to his Ariados The Spider commanded one to use string shot and the other to use poison sting. With extreme coordination the two Ariados began their assault by first wrapping the Sandslash in webbing then injecting it with its potent venom. The Spider again turned to the trainer who weakly rose to his feet, holding his side the trainer attempted to swing down at The Spider. The Spider laughed as he hit the blade out of the trainers hand then impaled him with his sword. The Spider twisted his sword inside the trainer before yanking it back and shoving his lifeless body to the floor. The Spider lifted his weapon in triumph turning to the crowd as they showered him with praise and applause.

The tape suddenly cut off. "So what'd you learn kid?" Ash ran a hand through his hair "Well he's brutal, I'll give him that." "No shit kid! I mean what'd you learn about how he fights?" Ash went back over the tape in his mind "Um, He likes to get in close." "Exactly, he subdues his enemies with his Pokémon's web then slowly moves in for the kill." Ash shrugged his shoulder "So what's that supposed to tell me."

James rolled his eyes "Stay away from him, you've gotta stay away from him." "James, I can't do that the only way I can fight this guy is by getting in close." James pointed to Pikachu "You've got this little fucker here, use him!" he said walking closer to Ash "You've got use his own tactic against him, paralyze him then take out his Pokémon, and don't let him get close to you."James turned back to the monitor and turned it off "Now let's practice with some thunderbolts." He said turning to Pikachu.

Inside a seemingly abandoned warehouse Mr. Simon silently walked down a long dark corridor that led to a small windowless room. In the middle of the room was a large round mahogany table with eleven faceless men seated in the shadows. He entered the room and took a seat next to a man drinking a glass of scotch. "Will he fight, Mr. Simon?" Mr. Simon looked across the table, and saw the red glow of a cigarette. Mr. Simon cleared his throat "Well of course he will, one look at him and you can tell he'd crawl on his belly for the most minimal amount of scraps."

The man was unamused "Then why would you pick him?" He asked Mr. Simon shifted nervously in his seat "Well, I looked at his record and in the five years he's fought he's never lost a fight." The man's cigarette glowed brighter as he took a long drag "Yes, but he's been fighting less than skilled opponents." Mr. Simon took out his red handkerchief and dabbed his sweaty forehead

"True, but the crowd doesn't know that, if we advertise this fight as two men who have never lost a fight in their entire careers, squaring off against one another, we can certainly reel in a large crowd." The man sat silently, taking puffs of his cigarette thinking about what Mr. Simon said. "How much did you offer him?" "Twenty thousand dollars," The man chuckled "Only Twenty thousand? The other fighter was offered triple that." Mr. Simon shrugged his shoulders "Like I said, he'll fight for any amount of scraps." The man flicked away his cigarette leaving only the dim outline of his silhouette "This Ash Ketchum, do you think he'll live?" Mr. Simon grinned at him "Not a chance."

In the center of the arena were three human shaped targets hammered into the sand. At the other end of the arena Pikachu dug its tiny paws into the sand and began sparking electricity from its cheeks "Alright Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!" Ash screamed. At those words the Pokémon leapt into the air and unleashed three rapid and ferocious thunderbolts. With extreme precision they made contact with the wooden targets and obliterated them into tiny pieces

"PIKACHU!" The little Pokémon said with defiance as it landed back on its feet. James slowly walked over clapping his hands "Damn, that Thunderbolt's getting more powerful every day." He said. Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder "You did good Pikachu." Ash said petting his Pokémon's head.

"Alright get showered up and get out of here, you need your rest." After Ash took a long shower he returned to the liquor store and picked up another bottle of whiskey. The night air chilled him to the bone as he drove down the long road.

When he returned to his apartment he was surprised to find it cleaned up. He looked around in astonishment, his bed had been made, clothes washed, floor cleaned and the room didn't reek of whiskey. As he closed the door behind him May poked her head up above the couch. "May did you do all this?" Ash asked amazed at the condition of his home.

She stood up from the couch she had changed into a white spaghetti strap nightgown that looked as if it were made from the finest silks in the region. "Force of habit," She said nervously. Ash went over to her and saw that she had laid out her blanket and pillow on the couch. Glancing back at her he noticed she was biting her lip nervously "Are you ok?" he asked May nodded. Ash looked back down at the couch "You know what," he said "I'll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed."

"Ash, I'm fine on the couch, honestly." She said "May, I promise my bed is more comfortable than the couch." May reluctantly took the covers from the couch and moved them to the bed. Ash took a seat on the couch with Pikachu by his side. May finished laying out her blanket and pillow before joining him "So, how was training?" she asked "Good, I think I got a real shot at winning." Ash said. He pulled out the bottle of whiskey from its paper sack.

He held the bottle in his hands and looked down on it with almost doubtful eyes. He glanced over at May who was watching him nervously. He offered the bottle to her "Do you want to get drunk until the worlds not a bad place anymore?" he asked May gave him a sheepish smile "I don't think it works like that Ash." Ash looked back down at the bottle "You're probably right," he said pulling the cork off.

He took a big swig from the bottle then set the bottle on his lap May reached over and took the bottle from Ash taking a drink herself. To her the taste was so revolting that she could barely manage to keep it down. Ash was about to put the bottle away when to his surprise May grabbed it from him and took another swig. Ash quickly took the bottle from her "Easy," he said "We don't need two alcoholics living here."

Ash set the bottle aside and leaned back onto the couch, May snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his chest. Ash closed his eyes exhausted from training he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. May looked up and was disappointed to find Ash had already fallen asleep, letting out a sigh she returned to Ash's bed. As she got comfortable on the bed she found Ash was right about it being far more comfortable than the couch and allowed her to fall asleep quickly.

Throughout the night May would periodically wake up to the sound of Ash waking up from a nightmare. When she heard Ash waking from a nightmare she would peak her head above the covers and watch. It was always the same he would wake up breathing heavy and quietly mumbling something to himself, then she could her the loud "Thunk!" from him yanking off the cork to his bottle and begin a bout of heavy drinking before finally collapsing back into his couch.

At one point during the night Ash was yelling in his sleep. Scared for him, May quietly got up and walked over to where Ash was, she stood over him and watched as he tossed violently and screamed incoherent things. May reached out to wake him, when she suddenly felt the tugging of Pikachu on her leg. She looked down at the little Pokémon who shook its head s if trying to warn her.

Ash screamed out again, May couldn't take it any more she shook Ash awake, what happened next terrified her. In a violent frenzy Ash grabbed May's hand and pulled her onto the couch screaming madly, May shrieked in terror as Ash then threw her to the ground. Ash pounced on her in a blind rage the moonlight beamed through the window landing on Ash and gave May a clear view of Ash's crazed bloodshot eyes as he looked down at her savagely.

May was frozen in terror as Ash pinned her to the floor, he was breathing like an angry bull that was about to charge "Ash it's me," She managed to say with a quiver. Ash's breathing slowed and the color returned to his eyes. He looked around then suddenly realized where he was. His eyes widened when he looked down at May "Oh fuck," He said backing away from May.

May propped herself up and watched as Ash took a seat on the couch burying his head in his hands. "I'm sorry May, I-I didn't know, I didn't know it was you." May watched as Ash ran both his hands through his hair revealing his tears.

May timidly took a seat beside Ash placing an arm around him. Ash reached down and grabbed his whiskey bottle. He pulled the cork off and tried taking a drink but found it to be empty, he tossed the bottle aside. He gently took May's arm off of him and stood up. "I need to go for a walk," he said putting his coat on. He quickly walked out the door not even bothering to close it as he left.

Ash walked aimlessly, outside the apartment complex, thinking to himself about how he felt like a piece of shit attacking May. He leaned up against a brick wall and began to doubt whether or not he could stay with May or anybody for that matter. One of the reasons why Serena never moved in was because of Ash's violent outbursts he would have during the middle of the night. After walking for an hour Ash returned to the apartment, he found May sound asleep again curled up in his bed with Pikachu in her arms. Ash returned to his couch and collapsing onto it fell asleep.

The next morning Ash awoke to the smell of bacon, he lifted his head up and saw May in the small kitchen cooking. She was dressed in her usual blue sleeveless shirt and her black shorts. Ash groggily got up and walked into the kitchen where he found a plate of eggs, toast, and a bowl of Pokémon food for Pikachu.

May turned around and was surprised to see Ash behind her. "Oh, you're up, I made you breakfast," she said Ash looked down at the table "I see that," he said looking down at the plate. May walked over and pulled out his seat for him. As Ash took a seat on the chair, he had never felt more uncomfortable or awkward in his entire life. He looked around the table "May, aren't you eating?" he asked as she piled the bacon on his plate.

"Oh, no I already ate some toast." She said walking over to the coffee maker. Ash stood up and began walking over towards May "I'm sorry about last night…May are you sure you're alright?"He asked "Yes of course." She said. May turned around with the coffee pot in her hand suddenly Pikachu ran in front of her, she tripped over the Pokémon tossing hot coffee onto Ash.

The coffee pot fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces "DAMNIT!" Ash yelled holding his wrist in pain. May let out a gasp as her eyes filled with tears, instinctually she knelt to the floor and began picking up the glass pieces.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated "Please don't hit me, please don't hit me Ash," The pain in Ash's wrist subsided and he looked over at May "Hit you? May nodded her head as she continued picking up the glass pieces. Ash knelt down to her level she glanced up at him with tears before looking back down.

"May do you think I'm like Drew?" he asked May shook her head "No," she replied "May look at me," he said May looked up at Ash. Ash reached over and carefully wiped away her tears "May you're not my servant you don't have to clean my house, you don't have to cook me breakfast, and you don't have to please me." May nodded at him "And I promise," he continued "I will never hit you."

May embraced Ash in a hug and began sobbing "Ash last night I was more terrified than I'd ever been in my entire life, I thought you were going to kill me." Ash held her tight in his arms "I'm sorry, believe me I'm sorry." Ash got up and pulled out a chair for May he took seat next to her and ran a hand through his hair thinking of a way to explain himself.

"Last night, I was having one of those fucking, dreams were I was back in the arena. I was fighting somebody… and I guess I must have been losing because I remember screaming pretty loud." May nodded "That's why I woke you up, you were screaming in real life to." "Well anyways when you woke me up, I snapped. I just freaked out I was confused, I guess I thought I was still fighting and I can't say it enough but I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ash," May said wiping the last of her tears away. Ash glanced over at Pikachu who was watching the two happily "Look," Ash said turning back to May "If I ever do something like that again, tell Pikachu to hit me with an iron tail or something." Ash looked back over at Pikachu "You hear that Pikachu? If I ever do something like that again I want you to hit me with everything you got to protect May, ok?"

"Pika," the little Pokémon said hopping onto his shoulder. Ash reached over to his plate of food and slid it over to May "Now, I'll clean this up, you enjoy this breakfast." "What about you?" She asked "I'll get something to eat later." After Ash finished cleaning the mess he prepared his own meal and took a seat next to May. After breakfast Ash and Pikachu left to go train at the gym.

During the days that followed May continued to endure Ash's night terrors, she had learned though, not to touch him if she was going to wake him. Instead she learned to put her lips close to his ear and whisper "Ash it's ok," his eyes would snap open, but he would remain calm and not go on a violent rampage. Finally Friday arrived the day before the fight was to take place; Ash had just finished a short last minute training session with James when suddenly Mr. Simon walked in the gym. He nodded at the three "So gentlemen, how goes the training?" "Good, I think I got a good shot at winning." Mr. Simon chuckled at this "Yes well I guess we'll see about that soon enough." Ash and James traded looks "Any who, I just wanted to invite the both of you to a small dinner party I'm hosting, in your honor. If you have a wife or girlfriend you'd like to bring feel free to, now this is a formal meal so I suggest you dress accordingly." "Mr. Simon, I know you're not a charitable man, so why are you throwing a dinner party for me at your expense?"

Mr. Simon grinned at Ash "There will be some wealthy patrons there eager to meet the man they'll be cheering for." Ash nodded "Ok then, I accept," "Excellent the dinner will be held at the Antica Pesa, the meal starts at eight, also it's a nice restaurant so try and act civilized." Mr. Simon bowed his head towards them "Good day gentlemen," he said before exiting the gym. As Mr. Simon left Ash turned to James "So do you really think the people are eager to meet me?" James shook his head "No, their eager to meet the person they'll be cheering for," Ash stared at him blankly "Which is me right?" James shrugged his shoulders "Maybe."


	5. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 5- Dinner and a Show  
-

"He's a joke, a goddamn joke!" The Spider exclaimed to his trainer, his trainer who looked to be in his mid thirties had a short military haircut along with fresh stubble around his chin, sitting on a velvet couch he nodded at The Spiders comment "Of course he is, but he's already been chosen as your opponent." The Spider paced around his room "Why couldn't they have gotten someone else, someone who could fight back, instead I have to go against this second- stringer who doesn't have a chance in hell of beating me." Suddenly there was a knock on the door a young attractive woman poked her head inside "What!" The Spider screamed turning to her "There's a Mr. Simon asking for you," The Spider turned to his trainer who shrugged

"Send him in," The Spider said taking a seat on the couch. The young secretary opened the door completely, Mr. Simon walked inside the room. "Mr. Daniels it's good to see you," he said addressing The Spider "You've been training almost non -stop, haven't you?" He continued, The Spider sneered at Mr. Simons comment "For this fight? Hell no, I'm not planning on allowing this fight to last more than two minutes."

Mr. Simon took a seat across from the Spider "Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You see my associates and I would very much appreciate it if you were to drag this fight on a little bit longer, say about twenty or thirty minutes." The Spider laughed at this "You want me to toy with him?" Mr. Simon shook his head "We want you to give us a good show, don't end it so early, the crowd is expecting a lengthy fight between two top notch competitors, they don't want to see a street bum getting murdered by a superior Trainer."

The Spider leaned back in his chair "Mr. Simon I don't waste my time for free, I'm assuming there will be some compensation for my time, correct?" Mr. Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper, he handed it to The Spider "That right there is a check for one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, and if that's not enough, you'll also get your opponents twenty thousand once you're finished." The Spider looked down at the check with a grin.

"So do we have a deal Mr. Daniels?" The Spider nodded "Excellent," Mr. Simon said standing up "Oh and one other thing, there will be a dinner tonight at the Antica Pesa, I will expect to see you there, in order to, how you say, rile up the crowd."

The Spider crossed his arms "Well Mr. Simon that might cost you another twenty thousand dollars,"

"Do not make the fatal mistake of trying to extort more money out of me Mr. Daniels," Mr. Simon snapped "You have your money now and you'll receive more later, but now it is time that you give some charity to the people who will be cheering for you. I shall see you at the Antica Pesa at eight thirty dressed in formal attire." Mr. Simon bowed his head to them "Good day gentlemen." He said before exiting the room.

The door to Ash's apartment creaked loudly as he entered the apartment, awakening May who had been resting on the couch. She smiled when she saw him "Hey," She said standing up. She walked over to him and pulled him in for a kiss, Ash gently kissed her back before being interrupted by Pikachu who shoved its face between them. May giggled as she took Pikachu into her arms and began gently stroking the Pokémon's head. "Chaa!" The little Pokémon said happily.

May looked back up at Ash with a grin on her face "So, I went into town and called Professor Birch today," She said. "Oh yeah, what'd he say?" Ash asked as Pikachu clambered onto May's shoulder nuzzling its cheeks against her.

May giggled again before continuing "Well for one he's thrilled that I'll be competing again and two he'll be sending my Pokémon over as soon as possible."

Ash was thrilled to hear this news "May that's awesome! I can see it now, the Princesses of Hoenn makes her triumphant return to the contest stage!" May blushed at the name "And Ash Ketchum the King of Kanto makes his return," She said; Ash grinned at her "Well let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." He said going into the kitchen.

"Well why not Ash?" May asked following him "I mean you could at least try to get your license back." Ash pulled out a large bottle of whiskey and a glass, he glanced down at the bottle then back at her "Have you been drinking?" he asked pointing to the bottle, May frowned at him "Ash I mean it, you even told me that you might be able to get your license back."

Ash ran a hand through his hair "It's not that simple," he said filling his glass to the rim "I can't just walk in there and ask for my license back, there's an entire questioning process I have to go through. Like why did I lose it in the first place, what have I been doing for the last few years, and why do I want to train Pokémon again." May took a step forward as Ash gulped down his drink.

"What could you have possibly done that was so horrific that they took your license away," Ash looked down at his empty glass and shrugged his shoulders, "Ash I want to know, please let me help you." She pleaded

Ash glanced up at her, taking her by the hand and pulled her close to him, he looked down into her warm disarming eyes "You want to help me?" he asked, May nodded, Ash leaned in as if he were about to kiss her, May closed her eyes ready to give into the kiss, but Ash stopped a few inches from her lips.

"There's a dinner tonight at the Antica Pesa, you can help me by showing up as my date." May opened her eyes, Ash grinned and quickly leaned forward stealing a kiss from her "So what do you say?"

"Well yes of course," She said grinning "But how on earth did you manage to get a reservation?" "I didn't, it's being hosted in my honor before the big fight." May looked away from Ash "I should've known," she said with despair

"Well, look at this way, at least we get a free meal," Ash said, May tried to remain optimistic "Well if we're going to the Antica Pesa I had better get my nicest dress."

"That's the spirit!" Ash exclaimed hugging May once more. Letting go, he watched as May left to go change; once she was out of sight he poured himself another drink.

May dressed herself in a dazzling ocean blue dress, with one shoulder covered and the other left exposed the dress stopped mid thigh and revealed her hour glass figure. She was stunning in it. Ash on the other hand found that the nicest clothes he owned were a grey button up shirt and black slacks.

The sun had already begun to set as the three rode into the glowing city. As Ash navigated through the city they finally came to a white walled building with the words Antica Pesa written in fine cursive out on the front. A doorman held the doors to the building open for them as they walked inside.

The inside of the building was filled with wine bottles that lined the white walls situated above the black leather booths. Waiters dressed in fancy tuxedos roamed about tending to their guests every need, one waiter approached Ash and May.

"Mr. Ketchum please follow me, we have a table waiting for you," The waiter said in a thick Italian accent. May held Ash's hand as the waiter led them to their table.

All around them wealthy businessman sat at their tables telling jokes or trading stories with fellow patrons, most of these men were in there mid fifties or sixties and had wives that were in there twenties.

Along the way these wealthy men would quickly stand and introduce themselves to Ash "Mr. Ketchum my name is Mr. Julius it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure you'll give us all a great show." One of the patrons said, another stood and greeted Ash "Mr. Ketchum, I have a lot of money placed on you, don't disappoint me."

Ash felt awkward greeting these people, having never experienced this sort of thing before was certainly mind numbing.

Finally they arrived at their table and found James sitting alone drinking a bottle of scotch. "You plan on sharing that?" Ash asked, James looked up at him and grinned "Nope, but don't worry I already ordered you a bottle of whiskey." Ash lightly slapped James on the shoulder

"God bless you James," Ash said taking a seat next to him. The waiter returned to their table with a large bottle of whiskey and a bottle of champagne.

"You order that champagne also?" Ash asked James as the waiter set the bottle down on the table "No, I did." Mr. Simon said taking a seat at the table.

"Hey Mr. Simon, how are you doing?" Ash asked reaching across the table shaking Mr. Simon's hand "I'm doing very well Mr. Ketchum and I'm expecting great things from you tomorrow," Ash pulled the cork off the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass "Well I'll do what I can," Ash said.

Mr. Simon glanced over at May and extended his hand "Names Simon." May shook his hand "May," She replied "You know May, you've got yourself quite a man here, without him we would never have raised as much money as we did if he hadn't decided to fight." "Well you know Mr. Simon when you offered me twenty thousand dollars I just couldn't refuse." Ash said before finishing off his glass of whiskey.

"Yes, well I have to go, the shows about to start." Mr. Simon quickly rose from his chair and left the four, Ash turned to James.

"What's he mean the show?" James shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly the lights in the restaurant dimmed, a white projector screen slid down from the ceiling, and the sound of an old film projector could be heard before a clip depicting The Spider flashed up on the screen.

"_There not really going to play this shit, right?"_Ash thought to himself, he shifted nervously in his seat and glanced over at May, who had her eyes glued to the screen.

The first clip depicted The Spider walking to the middle of the arena facing off against an unnamed opponent, the projector transitioned to a clip of him engaging in combat, with the trainer, along with his two Pokémon. The spider held an obvious advantage as the other trainer was far less skilled. The clip ended abruptly with The Spider decapitating his opponent. The people in the restaurant clapped at the scene and murmured quietly amongst themselves.

Ash glanced over at May who was watching the screen with a look of horror struck across her face. The next clip showed The Spider facing off against two trainers and there Arbok.

The Spider moved with such grace and agility as he neared his opponents, his Pokémon worked together in perfect harmony as they attacked and disarmed the trainers.

The Spider faced the two trainers head on, stabbing the first in the chest and finally slaying the second one with his shield. Again more cheers through the crowd.

May covered her eyes and placed her head on Ash's shoulder. The clips on the screen shifted again, except this time the clip was of Ash.

It showed him in mid battle with a fellow trainer, together Ash and the other trainer faced off against two other trainers in a tag team battle. One of the opposing trainers had just slashed at Ash piercing his arm, in the clip Ash responded by thrusting his lightning bolt forward impaling the trainer in the chest. Ash watched as the trainer screamed out in pain before collapsing to the ground.

Ash suddenly felt May begin to uncover her eyes taking her hand he made sure to keep her eyes covered.

Ash's fellow trainer was still in mid battle with the other trainer who was of superior skill. The Pokémon from the trainer Ash had slain suddenly charged at Ash, Ash hastily ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt to subdue the raging Pokémon.

The clip suddenly cut to a shot of the enemy trainer diving head first to the ground followed by a large explosion, as the trainer staggered up to his feet Ash's lightning bolt suddenly impaled him through the chest.

Ash shuddered violently as he remembered that day. The clips continued to roll with off and on between Ash and The Spider.

After each clip with The Spider the people in the restaurant would applaud and cheer as if they were there, at one point a man stood up and yelled "Splendid kill!" but after each clip of Ash, he'd hardly get a single enthusiastic clap.

Finally after what seemed like hours the clips ended, the projector rolled up, the lights came back on, and Ash uncovered May's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ash whispered. Suddenly the room filled with roaring applause Ash whipped around to see The Spider walking inside waving at the people. He made eye contact with Ash and smirked.

Ash turned back around and took a drink of his whiskey. As the applause slowly began to subside, May leaned over to Ash "Ash can we go now?" she asked Ash nodded and leaned over to James.

"Hey James, May and I are going to leave now, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" James looked at Ash in shock "Kid they haven't even served dinner yet." "Yeah I know, but May's tired and besides I could use some rest." James eyed Ash suspiciously but nodded.

"Alright kid, I guess I ought to be going too." Ash stood up from the table to go, along with May, James, and Pikachu. As he turned to go he bumped straight into The Spider, The Spider shoved him back "Running away I see." The Spider sneered, Ash tensed up as he prepared to throw a punch, suddenly he felt James grab his arm.

He glanced over at him and saw him shake his head. "I'll do my talking in the arena," Ash said relaxing "With what? You and that rat of yours?" The Spider said pointing to Pikachu James took a step forward "Listen here you son of a bitch! This kid's going to make you eat the fucking dirt off the goddamn stadium floor!"

The restaurant was filled with murmurs. The Spider shrugged off James comment and shifted his gaze towards May.

"Damn girl you're fine, you know what, after tomorrow why don't you stop by my place and we can have little fun," May looked away nervously, Ash shoved The Spider onto one of the tables spilling all the glasses and plates to the floor.

The Spider quickly recovered and grabbed Ash by the collar Ash did the same seizing The Spiders collar. The two men stared each other down with fire burning in their eyes "I thought about going easy on you, but now I've decided that I'm going to break your head open."

"Good luck," Ash replied shoving The Spider off him. Ash wrapped his arm around May and returned outside.

As Ash left the building The Spider brushed himself off. Mr. Simon sat at one of the tables watching the entire ordeal with a grin on his face. The Spider approached him "How was that?" The Spider asked taking a seat across from him "Perfect," Mr. Simon replied.

Ash stepped outside the restaurant with his arm around May, James walked up beside them "Tomorrow kid you're going to wipe the floor with him, you're gunna give him a very bad day." "Alright James I'll be sure to do that." Ash replied.

James nodded and went his separate way back into the city, Ash, May, and Pikachu returned to the motorcycle. The ride back home was silent except for the loud humming of the motorcycle engine.

At the apartment Ash opened the door for May. After entering the apartment himself Ash immediately went for a glass of whiskey.

As he poured himself a glass May approached him "Ash I don't want you to fight tomorrow," She said quietly "I don't either May, but I have to." Ash said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Please Ash, I never realized how bad these fights were until tonight, I never actually thought you could die,"

"Well what would you have me do? Not show up tomorrow? Go and get my trainer's license? Start a new journey collecting gym badges and become a Pokémon Master?"

"Yes Ash! Why couldn't you!" She screamed "Because it's not that simple May, after what I've done I can't just go back to the way things used to be!"

Ash didn't even bother to pour himself another glass of whiskey he just began drinking from the bottle itself.

"Ash look at yourself, you're destroying yourself! Every night you wake up screaming, then you drink constantly and for what!?" Ash ran a hand through his hair "What do you want from me May!?"

She ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar "To be free Ash, I want you to be free!" She screamed Ash glanced down at his bottle and saw that it was empty he pulled her off him and walked to over to the cabinet and pulled out another bottle.

"You think if I stop fighting I'll be free?" he asked "Even if I stop fighting I can never be free." He yanked the cork off the bottle "And you know what you're right, every night I wake up screaming, because if I'm not haunted by my failure as a trainer I'm reminded about what I've done in the arena."

"Ash, I found the newspaper article under your bed, what could you have done that was so bad that you can't move on?" Ash staggered away from May visibly drunk by this point. "Ash don't you walk away from me!" She shouted following him. "You wanna know!" he shouted turning to face her "For the love of God Ash tell me!" She screamed

"Fine! You want to know that I nearly killed my Pokémon!" He exclaimed, May looked at him blankly "What?" Ash took another gulp of his drink

"It was the final battle of the Kalos league and only one trainer stood in my way of becoming champion. I was so desperate to win that I didn't care what happened to my Pokémon; every time they got hit I felt nothing. I allowed them to continue to keep on enduring the other trainer's attacks even when they had nothing left. By the end of the battle two of my Pokémon were placed in critical condition and I was being heckled and spat on by the crowd."

Ash took another drink of his whiskey "Then the next thing I know I'm getting my license taken from me along with all my badges, awards, prizes and all of my Pokémon." May listened horrified at what she was hearing

"So there I'm out on the streets drifting around aimlessly, when I suddenly get mugged by four guys who take my money and run off. And as I'm lying there face down on the concrete this guy, James, he finds me and cleans me up and offers me a job. The next thing I know I'm fighting in the arena."

Ash leaned up against the wall and wiped away some of his tears that had began to form "I remember this one fight I had, it was one of those rare tag team fights, me and my buddy were fighting together. We'd been hanging out together and got really close, I remember how we'd always talk about how we'd get out of the city move to a beach somewhere find us a couple of girls and just live the good life." Ash paused here and grinned reflecting back on those days, then took another drink.

"Then one day they tell us were fighting together, against two well seasoned fighters, we promised each other we'd watch each other's backs, but it didn't fucking matter. It was utter chaos in there, just a mass of confusion between us and our Pokémon."

Ash ran a hand through his sweaty hair "I somehow managed to get the slip on one of the guy's and his Pokémon and just when I turn around to help my friend I see this giant explosion." Ash's body began to tremble as tears began flowing down his cheeks.

"I turn around to see the other trainer ordered his Pokémon to self destruct on my friend throwing him everywhere… I see the guy getting up and out of rage I threw my weapon into his heart." Ash trembled as he struggled to take another drink.

"I run over to my friend and his fucking body's ripped open, he had both his hands on his stomach trying to keep everything inside him. I remember his blood was every were, on the floor, on his clothes and on me, and he's lying there screaming for his mother, and I've got my hand fumbling around the ground trying to find his goddamn liver, while screaming for a doctor." Ash was trying to wipe away the tears from his face.

"I'm trying my best to keep my hand covering his heart and I'm looking around the crowd…and the crowd…The crowds cheering, there's a man dying in my arms AND THERE FUCKING CHEERING!" Ash threw the bottle of whiskey across the room shattering it against the wall. Slumping to the floor Ash began crying hysterically. "I can't get those images out of my head May, I can't get them out, every night I think back to both those days" May cautiously approached him and gently wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to fight anymore, May," He said between sobs.

Ash pulled her closer to him hugging her tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder sobbing "Ash its ok, its ok now." May whispered. Ash kept his head resting on May's shoulder as he continued to weep; May remained there with Ash for the rest of the night allowing him to shed his tears.


	6. The Colosseum

Chapter 6- The Colosseum  
-

James slowly made his way up the old flight of rickety stairs leading to Ash's apartment, the rotting steps strained under him after every step he took. _"Kid could really use an upgrade,"_ he thought to himself as he approached the paint chipped door. Reaching out he knocked. He waited for a moment, and when he failed to get a response he pounded on the door "Come on kid we got to go!" He screamed.

He waited a few more seconds for Ash to respond "Damnit kid we've gotta go," he mumbled to himself. As he reached out to slam on the door a third time it suddenly unlocked and opened.

Ash stood in the doorway with Pikachu holding onto his shoulder, he was dressed in his usual black leather jacket and blue jeans. "Kid what the hell-," James began "Shhh! James, May's sleeping." Ash said.

"I'm sorry kid, but we've gotta to go." James said in a low whisper, Ash ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at May. She was sleeping so peacefully on Ash's bed with a smile across her face she stirred a little before letting out a sigh.

Ash held up his index finger to James "Give me one sec," Ash said. James nodded and watched as Ash crept over to May, leaning down he gently kissed her on the forehead.

Ash had to quickly pry himself away, knowing that if he lingered there any longer he might not have the nerve to leave. Returning back to James Ash exited the apartment closing the door as quietly as he could behind him.

He looked up at James "Let's get this over with," he said with determination.

James led Ash down to the front of the apartment were a pristine black limousine was waiting for them. "Well this is a nice surprise," Ash said entering the luxury car. "Courtesy of Mr. Simon," James replied getting in, he tapped Ash on the shoulder "Hey, you got that card with the address kid?" he asked Ash nodded and pulled out the crinkled card.

James snatched the card from him "The driver won't know where the hell we're going without this." James clambered on up to the front of the limo and slipped the driver the card. The driver studied it for a moment before nodding approvingly. Putting the vehicle in gear the driver began to accelerate forward.

As James returned to the backseat he found Ash had already begun to pour himself a glass of whiskey from the mini fridge seated next to him.

"Give me that!" James exclaimed seizing the bottle from Ash and hurling out the window. "What the hell James!" Ash screamed "Look, I need you on your toes today kid, and you're to lose when you drink," James growled pointing a finger at Ash "Besides it might do your liver some good."

Ash crossed his arms and huffed out like a spoiled little kid. "I bet The Spider gets to drink before he fights," Ash mumbled under his breath.

The drive to the Colosseum was a long one, going far beyond the city limits and into what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Ash looked outside his window towards the bleak scenery "James are you sure were going in the right direction?" Ash asked. "Uh I think so," he said sharing Ash's confusion "Driver!" James yelled "Are we going in the right direction?"

The driver looked up at his mirror and nodded "Yes sir, in fact were here." The driver pulled in front of a small shanty little shack with a tiny white sign that read "11004 Colosseum," James and Ash traded confused looks.

Stepping out of the car they walked down a short dirt road leading up to the small shack. "Hmm, I was expecting something bigger, you know like a Colosseum." Ash said scratching his head. A fierce wind suddenly rolled in kicking up a miniature dust cloud.

Ash walked up to the decaying shed and tried the door. It creaked loudly as Ash pulled on it; suddenly another strong gust of wind came by ripping the door out of Ash's hand and slamming it against the side of the shed.

Ash's eyes widened as he looked inside the shed he turned back to James "It's an elevator," he said James ran up beside him and found the interior of an elevator, red carpeted floors, stainless walls and inside a single unlabeled button.

Ash turned back to the limo driver and waved him off, the driver nodded and took off barreling down the road honking his horn.

Ash cautiously entered the elevator with James, reaching out her pressed the button and the three began their descent.

Ash felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as the elevator continued to make its descent. The elevator stopped abruptly before sliding the doors open, revealing a long tunnel.

Ash took a step outside. The grey light from the ceiling reflected dimly off the concrete walls giving the tunnel an eerie feeling, "Place gives me the creeps," James said. At the end of the tunnel a steel door stood, Ash approached it, his footsteps echoing loudly.

As they neared the door the sound of people talking and laughing with one another became clearer. Ash grabbed the stainless steel door handle, and yanking it opened the door.

Beyond the door Ash was shocked to see hundreds upon hundreds of people, waiting inside a lavishly decorated lobby. Just like the restaurant the lobby was filled with wealthy business men, dressed in their fancy tailored business suits. They sat on couches enjoying a glass of wine or taking long drags on their cigarettes. They chatted with each other without a care in the world as if it were something you would normally do before going to watch two men try and kill each other.

Ash was appalled at the sight of these people. In the arena, where he usually fought he would never witness the crowd outside the stands. He was spared the sight of the people's comradery with one another.

Seeing all of this now enraged Ash. "Look at these people how can they sit here and laugh while two men prepare to die, how can anybody watch this." James glanced over at Ash surprised at his sudden angry outburst "Don't forget kid, these people are the reason you're getting paid."

Ash looked back at the crowd of happy people, as he scanned over the people he caught sight of Mr. Simon who was watching him from the bar. He wore the same grey suit that he had worn the first day they met, and in one hand was a freshly lit cigar and in the other a glass of scotch.

As soon as Ash made eye contact with him Mr. Simon set aside his scotch and waved them over. "Hey kid there's Mr. Simon," James said pointing out what Ash had already seen.

"No kidding." Ash walked forward and began maneuvering his way through the thick crowd, Pikachu kept a tight grip on his shoulder as Ash continually bumped into people, rattling the little Pokémon.

The people paid little mind to Ash, for they were to drunk and to wrapped up in their own conversations about who was going to win the fight, that they didn't even notice Ash walking by.

Finally Ash released himself from the suffocating crowd and approached the bar were Mr. Simon stood. He snuffed out the cigar on the counter.

"Mr. Ketchum please, come with me," he said almost robotically. He directed them through series of long narrow hallways far from the confined lobby. "Are you nervous Mr. Ketchum?" Mr. Simon asked glancing back at him "Yea a little," Ash replied as they turned the corner. Ahead of them was another door with a sign that read _"Athlete Room,"_ "Well Mr. Ketchum I'm sure anybody would be nervous, especially considering the odds you'll have to overcome." Mr. Simon said as he opened the door. "Your new locker room," Mr. Simon said as Ash passed him.

The room was definitely a step up from Ash's old locker room. The center of the room was taken up by a beautiful reflecting pool surrounded by intricately hand carved blue marbled pillars. There was the absence of a ceiling above the pool allowing the sun to peer inside and warm the water.

The walls of the room were white with streaks of gold running across the top and bottom; couches with bowls of fresh fruit set next to them were placed neatly throughout the room.

Ash tried his best not to marvel at all the luxury that stood before him by reminding himself why he was here.

"Well Mr. Ketchum make yourself at home, your match won't begin for about another twenty or so minutes." Mr. Simon turned and began to leave, but stopped and quickly turned back around "By the way, I took the liberty of shipping your armor and weapon down here, I thought you might want it for today," he said "It's over there."

He pointed to a locker seated towards the back of the room. "Now I shall leave you to your thoughts and final preparations, good day gentlemen," Mr. Simon nodded his head to the two before exiting the room.

Ash collapsed on one of the nearby leather couches and allowed himself to sink into the plus material. Pikachu joined him; jumping onto his lap the little Pokémon nuzzled its face against his chest. Ash grinned and scratched the little Pokémon behind the ear. "Chaa!" The little Pokémon said in its high pitched voice.

James walked over to one of the bowls of fruit and helped himself to one of the many apples placed within; he took a large gluttonous chunk out of it. "You know kid," he said between smacks "If you win this fight, you might have a shot at becoming the champ, then you'd really be rolling in money." James wiped away some of the apples juices that had formed on his lips.

"No James," Ash said looking up at him "This is my last fight,"

James nearly choked on his apple "What!?" he exclaimed. Ash ran a hand through his hair "Last night I realized I can't keep doing this, I'm tired of being used as a form of amusement just so that Mr. Simon and his friends can make a profit off me."

James stood there wide eyed "But kid, you finally have a shot to make it big, I mean you could be making the big bucks." Ash shook his head frustrated that James didn't understand "Not like this, not in this business." "If not this business then what!?" Ash shrugged his shoulders "Honestly I don't know what I'll do, but it sure as hell won't be this."

James felt himself become enraged by this "This is because of that girl isn't it, she turned you against me!" he screamed, Ash stood up pointing a finger at James "Leave her out of this James, this was my decision."

James chuckled at him "Sure it was," James said "Don't forget kid, you signed a contract guaranteeing you'll remain in the arena." Ash took a step toward him "Do you honestly think I'm going to let a piece of paper stop me from leaving?"

James gritted his teeth "So this is how you repay me, after what I've given you." he said. "What!? What have you ever given me!?" Ash screamed

"An opportunity to make something of yourself kid!" He shouted "When you were lying there on the sidewalk with the shit beaten out of you, I picked you up, I gave you a job, a chance to become something greater. Now you have that chance and you're going to throw it all away."

"Throw what away? A chance to continue hurting people and their Pokémon, just so I can make a buck, is that's what you call that an opportunity?"

"It's not the most humane way to make money, but it's a job, I thought you knew that by now."

Ash stood with his fist clenched "I wish you hadn't stopped to pick me up that day, I wish I could have been spared your generosity."

At that moment James wanted to scream at Ash he wanted to hurt him, but instead he went out for a drink. "Damn kid," he mumbled to himself as he left the room.

Ash let out a sigh and sprawled back out on the couch Pikachu curled up close to him letting out a relieved sigh. Ash stroked the Pokémon's head "It doesn't really matter where we go after this, as long as I never step foot in this godforsaken place again."

* * *

The Spider rose from his bed at the sound of someone pounding violently on his door "Who's that?" A beautiful topless blonde was lying next to him; she sat up allowing the sheets to fall exposing her breasts. The Spider rubbed his eyes "I don't know," he said walking over to the door. Unlocking the door he opened all the way.

His trainer stood in the doorway, peaking inside he was pleasantly surprised to see a naked woman lying in The Spiders bed, she covered herself when she saw him staring. "You needed something?" The Spider asked, his trainer looked up at him "Yes, your armor is prepared and your Pokémon ready, you have ten minutes before the match begins I suggest you use it to dress yourself."

The Spider glanced back at the girl "Give me a few seconds." He said. His trainer nodded in agreement. Shutting the door The Spider went back over to the woman, she smiled at him warmly.

"I uh, I've got to go." He stammered. Letting go of the sheet she wrapped her arms around him "I love you so much," she said kissing him. The Spider gave into the kiss all of his passion. "I'll be back I promise," he whispered.

* * *

The locker that contained Ash's armor was surrounded by a U shaped metal rod with a black curtain hanging on it. Ash pulled the curtain full circle around him before opening the locker. Inside the locker his armor hung limply on various coat hangers.

Ash slid out of his leather jacket and black shirt, then reaching inside the locker he retrieved the freshly washed white cotton T-shirt. Ash pulled the shirt over him before reaching for his white jacket. The blood stains were wiped clean from the jacket and the torn wrist had been patched up completely.

Ash finished zipping up the jacket and moved on to his long piece of metallic armor painted with his signature yellow lightning bolt, which looked like someone had added a fresh coat of paint to it, after he was fully clothed he looked inside the locker for his weapon.

He found it towards the back of the locker grabbing it he held it close to his face. He couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship that had gone into creating such a weapon, originally it had belonged to James who had used it when he fought in the arena many years ago.

James had hardly ever spoken about his time in the arena, probably for the same reasons as Ash, but on the rare occasions he did he would do so with pride.

Ash lowered the weapon down by his side. Slamming the locker door shut, he stepped outside of the makeshift changing room Ash found James waiting for him, a half empty bottle of scotch was held in his hands "Alright kid go out with a bang," he said drunkenly.

Mr. Simon suddenly came running through the door "Mr. Ketchum, It's time."

Mr. Simon led Ash, James, and Pikachu to yet another room. Ash observed that the room was as plain as could be, that it was nothing more than a square room with brown walls and large inclined staircase leading into the arena.

Beyond the staircase Ash could hear the earth shattering roar of a massive crowd far bigger than any he had ever encountered, whether in the arena or in a Pokémon League battle.

Ash turned back to James who was swaying back and forth "Good luck kid," James said wiping the scotch from his mouth.

An announcer suddenly came on a speaker **"Ladies and Gentleman! Prepare yourselves for an historic matchup between two of the most ruthless trainers the Colosseum has ever seen, witness these two fighters clash in a titanic battle in which only one will return!"** The crowd roared with approval. **"Ladies and Gentlemen the Colossuem is proud to give you Ash Ketchum!" **

Ash took that as his cue to charge forward up the staircase and into the blinding sunlight. A roar of cheers greeted him as he stepped out onto the warm sand. Ash looked around in awe at his surroundings.

True to its name the stadium was colossal, rows upon rows stretched endlessly up into the sky, filled with masses of people who let out deafening roars at the sight of him. Not only was this stadium massive, but it was ingenuously disguised.

Hidden by the surrounding mountains the stadium was further camouflaged by sandstone seats that had been carved out of the mountain stone making the Colosseum difficult to find not only from the ground but also from the air.

Another peculiar thing Ash noticed was that the higher up a person was seated the poorer they appeared _"I guess watching two guys beating each other to death is something we can all come together and enjoy." _Ash thought to himself.

Placed just above the sands of the arena was a large room similar to the one in Ash's stadium. Seated inside were the familiar black silhouettes of nameless men.

Ash was suddenly overcome with the fierce stench of burnt popcorn that rolled over him, causing his stomach to churn.

"**Ladies and Gentleman the man we've all been waiting for, please welcome, The Spider!"** A thunderous roar from the crowd shook the stadium as The Spider triumphantly walked out from his gate. Creeping beside him were his two hideous Ariados. He waved pleasantly to the crowd with his one free hand while holding his shield in the other.

"Alright Pikachu you know what to do," Ash said "PIKA!" the little Pokémon said with tenacity as it leapt off of Ash's shoulder its cheeks sparked with electricity. Ash inhaled deeply then exhaled a long sigh, pressing the small button on his weapon he brought back it to life.

It hummed loudly as electricity surged throughout its metallic body giving Ash a tingling sensation in his hand.

His heart raced as he gazed over to The Spider, who drew his long sword out from its sheath, all the while grinning sinisterly at Ash.

Even though this was a match between two "Prestigious" fighters, there were still no formalities between the two just fight and hope you don't die. Suddenly a loud droning sound filled the stadium signaling the match to begin.

Without a moment's hesitation Ash began his assault "Pikachu thunderbolt!" he screamed the little Pokémon instantly surged into the air shooting out a blinding electrical current from its body, it exploded near The Spider throwing a cloud of sand everywhere.

The cloud of sand was so thick it was impossible to tell if The Spider had been affected, the crowd sat silently on the edge of their seats waiting in suspense. Suddenly The Spider emerged from the cloud of sand walking casually with a smile on his face. The crowd roared with delight at The Spider. _"What the hell, that attack should've hit him."_ Ash thought to himself.

Ash shook it off and tried again "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu leapt into the air shooting another intense electrical attack at The Spider. Suddenly an Ariados slid in front of the Spider its, body glowing bright blue.

The Ariados shielded the Spider using protect negating Pikachu's attack completely. The Spider grinned wildly at Ash "Quick Attack," he muttered suddenly the Ariados went from the defensive to the offensive launching forward with blazing fast speed the Ariados rammed into the Pikachu throwing it like a rag doll across the arena.

The little Pokémon slammed into the walls of the arena and let out a cry of agony. The crowd cheered wildly at this. Some people, who were seated above were Pikachu had landed, rose from their seats to get a better view of the injured Pokémon.

Now The Spider was upon Ash swinging his sword down at him, Ash rolled backwards narrowly avoiding the attack _"Stay away from him!" _ Ash thought to himself _"Easier said than done!"_ He thought as he dodged another blow.

One of The Spiders Ariados who had been waiting patiently for its chance to strike suddenly sprang forward from the walls of the stadium, the Ariados nearly pounced on Ash but was halted by Pikachu who had recovered from the previous attack and now rammed the Ariados with a powerful head butt sending it to the ground.

The Ariados let out an ear piercing scream as it tumbled onto the sand. "Ariados string shot!" The Spider screamed the first Ariados shot a stream of white webbing towards Pikachu "Dodge it!" Ash screamed. Pikachu managed to thrust itself into the air flipping backwards and away from the danger.

The crowd cheered approvingly at the spectacle. The Spiders grin was now replaced by a look of angry frustration.

The second Ariados had managed to recoup from its injuries and now stood beside The Spider waiting for an order.

"Sticky web on the rat!" he ordered. The Ariados obeyed, it spewed a volley of webbing at Pikachu who tried, in vain, to dodge them.

Two of the webs smashed into the little Pokémon flinging it back into the walls of the arena and pined it there. Before Ash could react The Spider and his other Ariados were upon him "Quick attack!" The Spider screamed.

The Ariados lunged violently at Ash tackling him with such force that he nearly blacked out. It slammed him onto the wall with a loud thud. Ash hollered in pure agony as he felt his ribs being broken.

"Hold him still!" The Spider ordered. The Ariados kept Ash pressed up against the wall constricting his breathing. Ash was on the verge of passing out when he found the strength to lift his lightning bolt and stab it into the Ariados eye.

The Ariados shrieked and shrilled, dropping Ash, it ran wildly around the arena holding its eye. In its confusion it accidentally ran over its trainer before slamming itself into the wall.

With excruciating pain Ash lifted himself to his feet _"Now's my chance."_ He thought.

Holding his side Ash ran to Pikachu who remained pinned to the wall, but before he could reach his Pokémon the second Ariados jumped in his way.

It tried charging forward at Ash with its poison tipped horn; Ash rolled to the side and sliced one of the Ariados legs causing it to shriek in pain. Running back to Pikachu he cut loose the little Pokémon.

The Ariados that had been stabbed in the eye was still running wild trying to get its bearings. "Electro ball!" Ash ordered pointing to the injured Ariados. Pikachu leapt into the air and released a ball of yellow electricity, the attack exploded against the Pokémon sending it smashing into the wall and effectively finishing it off.

"_One down," _Ash thought to himself. The Spider having now recovered from his attack jumped to his feet, he looked behind him and saw his Ariados smashed against the wall "You son of a bitch!" he yelled "Ariados use poison sting!" the second Ariados charged forward once more at Pikachu. It ran awkwardly due to the cut in its leg, giving Pikachu a decisive advantage.

"Pikachu volt tackle!" Pikachu charged forward its body glowing yellow, it slammed into the Ariados creating a brilliant explosion that caused the arena to quake vigorously, sand flew everywhere masking both Pokémon in a mushroom cloud of smoke and sand. The crowd was howling with delight at this amazing show.

Finally the smoke cleared revealing Pikachu to be the winner and the Ariados on its back twitching as electricity coursed through its body. Pikachu's victory was short lived however, for the Ariados had managed to strike it with its horn infecting the little Pokémon with poison. The little Pokémon collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Now Ash was alone facing off against The Spider, the two squared off with one another. The Spider held his shield high covering his body, he thrusted forward with his shield in an attempt to get Ash to open up.

Ash hit the attack away with his protected arm.

The Spider suddenly burst forth like a raging Tauros and screaming like a madman, Ash sidestepped him slashing his lightning bolt across his back caused him to drop his shield. The Spider whirled around with his sword stretched out and managed to slice Ash's shoulder injecting him with poison.

Ash tensed up as he felt the sword cut into him, he staggered backwards expecting the poison to kick in at any moment. He didn't look at the cut but could feel that it had hit his bone. The one silver lining he found was that the poison didn't kick in right away giving Ash a short opportunity to continue fighting.

The Spider leered at him with a crazy look in his eyes as he slowly approached him. The Spider stabbed forward with his sword, Ash hit it away, his lightning bolt crackling as he did.

The Spider continued stabbing and slashing at Ash slowly wearing him down while the poison took its effect.

Ash deflected another blow from the spider when all at once he began feeling light headed, his vision became blurry, the sounds of the crowd became muffled he wanted to vomit.

The next attack Ash barely managed to hit away but was thrown off balance and as a result thrown onto his back.

The Spider grinned knowing Ash was too weak to fight anymore, throwing his sword away The Spider picked him up by the collar. Ash's vision of The Spider was blurred, The Spider head butted him cutting Ash's forehead.

"I'm going really enjoy this," he said punching Ash in the face, Ash groaned in pain. The Spider repeatedly struck Ash in the face; each punch was harder than the last.

The Spider relished in the moment as he continued to inflict pain upon his opponent. The Spider wasn't satisfied until Ash's mouth had filled with blood and his mind teetering back and forth between conscious and un conscious.

Finally The Spider let go and walked back over to his weapon, preparing to finish the job.

Spewing out blood from his mouth Ash felt his consciousness begin to leave him, he weakly reached out fumbling for his weapon. His finger tips just barely managed to grasp it.

Feebly sitting up he looked at The Spider who had his back turned to him, preparing to through the weapon he saw three of The Spiders.

"_I'll aim for the one in the middle,"_ Reeling back his weapon someone from the audience cried out "Spider lookout!" The Spider whirled around, just in time to see Ash's lightning bolt sail through the air and penetrate deep through his heart.

The Spiders body shook violently as if he were having a seizure ten thousand volts of electricity were flowing through him bringing him down to his knees.

Eventually the electricity proved to be too much and The Spiders heart exploded. He fell to the floor twitching violently.

The crowd stood in silence as Ash rose to his feet. He limped over to Pikachu and held the little Pokémon in his arms before collapsing to the floor unconscious.

* * *

A flood of air entered Ash's lungs as he came gasping back into consciousness, his heavy breathing was accompanied by the pounding of his heart. Taking a deep breath he looked around the room. He was in what seemed to be a hospital room, attached to his arm was an IV and other wires attached to other machines he couldn't name.

He glanced over to his right and found James seated next to him sound asleep "James," Ash said. The elderly man woke up with a start, but grinned when he saw Ash "You did it kid," he said sober "Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked, he could have cared less if he won or not "Did you hear me kid? You won the match." Ash nodded "Yeah I heard you, but I want to know where Pikachu is."

A doctor suddenly walked into the room "Ah, Mr. Ketchum you're awake. My names Doctor Soranus, I'm head of the medical staff here at the Colosseum" He pulled out a small clipboard "You're lucky to be alive, that poison would've killed you had you not won at the last second." The doctor said "For some reason I doubt that the poison would have been responsible." Ash said

The doctor nodded, flipping through the clip board he began reading off the list of injuries Ash had obtained "You've suffered four broken ribs a couple of lacerations dehydration and a minor concussion." The Dr. Soranus said "Where's my Pokémon?" Ash asked

"Oh, you're Pikachu's fine we have him held in a recovery room for the time being." The doctor looked from James to Ash "Will there be anything else?" he asked "Yea, what happened to The Spider?" The Doctor scratched his head "Tragically he passed away," Ash looked down at the floor "I killed him…" he said grimily.

Since there were no further questions the doctor left them closing the door behind him as he went. "Kid, you do realize you have shot of being number one right?" James asked. Ash sat up in his hospital bed, he winced in pain as his ribs let him know they were broken, he began taking the needles out of his arm.

"Did you hear me kid? I said you have a chance to be number one." Ash staggered up from the hospital bed, he still had his white pants on from the arena. "Damnit kid answer me!" James screamed

"James I'm done, I quit." Ash said "Kid, imagine the money." The door suddenly opened and Mr. Simon walked through it. His chubby face had a big grin on it "I knew it! I knew you would win Mr. Ketchum, we always had faith in you," he said Ash didn't reply. Mr. Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of bills

"Twenty thousand dollars," he said handing the money to Ash.

Ash pocketed the money "So Mr. Ketchum it seems you're now the number two fighter in the arena, I'm guessing it's not out of the question for you to attempt to become number one."

Ash shook his head "I'm done." Mr. Simon froze "Come again?" he asked "I'm retiring," Ash replied, he was becoming tired of repeating himself. Mr. Simon stared at him for awhile then grinned "Well I'm happy for you," he said extending his hand. Ash hesitated a moment before shaking it, Mr. Simon leaned close to his ear "Don't get to comfortable," he hissed.

Ash glared at him for a moment before exiting the room.

Ash found Pikachu in another hospital room, the little Pokémon brightened when he saw his trainer and happily leapt to his shoulder. Ash returned to his locker room, now deserted, and shed out of his arena clothes and back into civilian clothing.

When he entered the lobby he found it deserted trash was everywhere along with a passed out patron who had drank too much. When he finally exited out of the shed he found he had no ride, he glanced at Pikachu "Looks like we're hitch hiking," he said limping down the road with his thumb out.

He went the entire way without a single car stopping for him, one particular car that drove past had the windows rolled down and the driver had his head sticking out the window "Get a job you bum!" the driver yelled as drove past kicking up a cloud of dirt.

Finally after hours of walking Ash arrived back to his apartment. It was night and the temperature had begun to drop well below freezing.

He looked up at his apartment and saw a single light on; he smiled as he thought about May. Limping up the stairs he slowly put his key into the lock turning it he walked inside.

May came running out of the kitchen and nearly talked him to the floor as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ash you're ok!" she exclaimed with delight. May's eyes widened when she looked up at Ash's bruised face "Jesus Ash, what happened?" Ash grinned at her "I won," he said pulling out the cash. Ash gently slid his hand down her cheek "And, I quit, for good." May's filled with tears of joy; she yanked him down for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she kissed him.

"Ow," Ash said retreating away from the kiss. "Sorry," She said loosening her hold on him. "So does this mean you'll at least try to get your license back?" She asked. Ash grinned at her "Yes, yes it does." He said leaning his head on her forehead "And afterwards I was thinking about taking you and Pikachu to a quite beach somewhere, where we could relax and forget about all of this."

May began tracing circles on Ash's chest "I know something else we could do while we're there," she said seductively. Ash shivered with delight causing May to giggle.

* * *

Mr. Simon sat silently with the group of faceless men, he chewed nervously on his cigar "So he quit?" One of the men asked "It seems that way," Mr. Simon said. "Well that just won't work now will it?" another man said. Mr. Simon grinned "No it certainly wont,"


End file.
